


Number the Stars

by Nightfall48



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall48/pseuds/Nightfall48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>演員AU，Charles身兼演員和導演的角色，一段拍攝電影和自我覺察的旅程<br/>拍攝的電影內容較為壓抑，且有吸毒詳細描寫</p><p>警告：有盾鐵友情向出沒</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Erik拿筆一下一下戳著劇本，筆蓋的痕跡壓印上略微不同的字跡。

他常在搖晃的車上留下歪曲的筆記，也有不少糾纏在一起的文字是在快被倦意擊倒時寫下。他已經掌握了角色的大概輪廓，有把握隨時能進入角色，但今天要試演的人不是他，他只是來協助試演的對戲部分。

 

「嘿！快聽！你怎能錯過如此美妙的音樂呢？」

Erik這才注意到車上音響正在播放One Republic的Apologize，他馬上把音響關掉，並予以Raven一計怒視，但這情況發生地太頻繁，更偏向反射動作而非情緒反應，以致於Raven完全不以為意。

 

「歌都已經快結束了，你想事情也想得太入神了。如果你真的為了什麼事煩惱，可以提出來跟我討論，有些事可是 “too late to apologize” 。」

 

自從發現對方討厭這首歌後，Raven總是以此來吸引Erik的注意力，如今她已經非常善於將Erik從鑽牛角尖的境地解救出來，但她會說他們像一對鏡子，可以映照出彼此不同偏向的扭曲，因此在被對方指正的時候，他們都還握有反擊的力量。

 

Erik敲擊了幾下劇本才含糊地說：「沒什麼。」

Raven瞥了他一眼，考量著心頭的問句應該要用輕鬆嘲弄，還是嚴肅探討的方式提出，在她下定決心之前，他們已經到了片場，她只能先拉回心神，以免又撞到哪輛名貴的車。麻煩的不是賠償費用（考慮到她的房屋貸款也許有點麻煩），真正麻煩的是某些人非常樂意以一點小虧，來換取憑她個人之力無法提供的好處，每次陪笑應允的時候，她都覺得出賣了某些不屬於自己的東西。

 

而在她終於小心翼翼地停好車後，深諳如何隨時隨地扮演一個合格混蛋的Erik一言不發地推開車門走了出去。Raven看一眼手錶，距離約定時間還有20分鐘，她又確認了一次自己帶齊了所有東西，才緩緩走進片場。

 

現場正在指揮的是Hank，看到她時微微點了個頭就繼續手邊的工作，雖然看起來比平常緊繃，反而營造出嚴肅專業的氛圍。Raven暗自點頭後眼睛隨意掃了一圈，看到Erik和Charles正拿著劇本交談，只是遠遠站在她的可見範圍內，Charles就能帶給她安定的感覺，但站在他身旁又是另一回事。當Charles經紀人的那三個月，他們幾乎24小時綁在一起，她才認知到以外人的眼光，Charles是個近乎完美的人，而她早已過了相信這個世界上存在「完美」的年紀，從強烈的不以為然，到慢慢能捕捉平靜表面下的暗潮洶湧。相較起來，Charles的那些小缺點讓她每次叨唸到最後都止於一股喜愛之情，感謝上帝讓他從小接受上流社會那套奇怪的教育，最後仍能成為一位紳士，而非一個混帳。要說那是一種對於兄長的愛，更像看到一件難得的美好事物時油然而生的喜愛，然而套上一層緊密關聯後，平凡的一方只有不斷退後，才能看到自己黯淡的微光。

 

她在三個月後毅然決然辭去Charles 經紀人的工作，轉而成為Erik的經紀人，並且在兩個月後買了房子搬出去。

 

「Raven，如果再沒看到你，我就要向Erik問起你最近的狀況了。」Charles走過來給了她一個擁抱，她當然知道Charles會擔心，但她不打算縱容這種過度的責任感。

「Charles，我很好，好的就像任何一個有穩定工作的24歲單身女子，你呢？」

「不能更好了，只是最近體認到導演的工作真的不少。」Charles說到一半突然皺起眉頭，對她從頭到腳打量了一番後說：「我覺得你變瘦了，是不是最近太累了？我說過你不用……」

 

Raven忍住了嘆氣的衝動接著說：「Charles，我現在在健身，還記得我們的新年新希望嗎？很高興我們都下定決心去實行了。」她也很高興已經能操控自己的腦袋，而非只是順著情緒把所有想法都一股腦倒出來。

Charles滿足地笑著說：「是的。我很高興能看到一部劇本讓我無法錯過執導它的機會，也很高興Erik能答應演出主要角色，當然也很高興能常常見到你，我親愛的妹妹。」他看到旁邊找不到適當時機插入的Hank，向對方打了一個手勢後轉回頭說：「Raven，我要去準備試演了。」

「快去！我超期待再看到你們兩個合作。」

 

想起兩個人第一次合作的情景，Raven還是忍不住笑了出來，時至今日那已成為很少人會提起的黑歷史，但她猜想Erik一定銘記於心，不然不至於那麼緊張。她滑進拍攝場景周圍的空隙卡了個位置，對這場試演的期待來自於她對兩人的信心，她見證了Erik的躍升，同時注視著Charles緩慢轉換領域，她既處於中心，也可退到邊緣細細觀察，也許是這種角度轉換的晃動帶給她一種預感：此時此刻的相遇將列入兩人生命中的大事紀。

 

試演的這一幕由Charles和Hank討論之後選出，場景在大學教授Septimus的家中。毒販Evans和Septimus在同一夜被關進看守所，為了消磨時間他們打了一個賭，如果Evans贏了，Septimus要讓他住進家中，供他吃住一個月；如果Septimus贏了，Evans則必須提供他一個月的安非他命，而且每天親自送貨。

打賭的內容極其無聊，大概牽涉了一個警察的家庭生活以及套出答案的方法。這對與警察接觸經驗稀少的Septimus並不十分公平，但他認為能仰賴心理學知識和引以為豪的觀察能力來彌補此一缺陷。事實上，當時他只想讓對話能繼續進行下去，一直以來他都在研究毒品的生理機制，很少探究到社會環境扮演的角色。因此當他輸了，他不覺得有多大損失，畢竟他也得到了一個近距離觀察的機會。

同住一個禮拜之後，Septimus決定向Evans購買毒品吸食。這一幕的困難在於表現出第一次吸食毒品的衝擊和Septimus在研究中理性與狂熱的拉扯。雖然圈子裡有不少自導自演的前例，Septimus這個角色也對Charles有莫大的吸引力，但他不確定自己能在兩個身分之間轉換得宜。

 

「如果第一次演就能順利進入角色的話，那之後就不會有太大問題。」Charles從不避諱讓別人知道自言自語是他開演前緊張的表現，大多數人會禮貌地留給他空間，但有些更好心的人，比如像Erik，會非常認真地試圖回應。

 

「那總比拍攝中途才發現自己無法勝任好。」

「我想是的，雖然這讓我失去一些挑戰自我極限的機會。」

「…我很高興你邀我演出這部電影，我是說真的。」

Charles不禁微笑輕拍Erik的肩膀說：「我的朋友，你是我心中的第一人選。」

 

他在沈默中捕捉到對方銳化成冷硬的困窘表情，又拍了對方肩膀幾下。在片場相處一段時間之後，他才發現對方在某些時刻異常地不善言語，許多神秘的傳聞因此產生。他還記得第一次聽到黑幫接班人的流言時，他笑到差點從椅子上摔下來，然而玩笑聽得越來越多，他深感不可思議之外也很難隨著應和。他接收到的最新版本是某大企業研發出的演員AI，他試圖用開玩笑的方式駁斥，但似乎不少人都覺得過於直接，他並不十分在意那些人的反應，坦白說，作爲一個演員，把演戲類比成機械化的模擬實在不怎麼恰當。

 

這次他作為導演，提議讓 Erik飾演這個角色基本上就靠著印象閃現，但為了說服Hank和他一起看了Erik近期的作品之後，兩人各自沉默了一段時間，腦內都在模擬Erik帶入角色的場景。於是有了那通深夜的電話，內容包含很多很多的道歉和極其簡略的說明，他們在沉默中屏住呼吸，一陣歡呼之後，他們得意忘形到再次忘記那時已是深夜，只好一邊接受Raven的咒罵，一邊敲定大概的行程。

 

「我打電話給你的時候你的檔期好像很滿，Raven在擠行程的時候一直傳訊息來抱怨，我如果連續幾則沒回，她還會打電話過來連我沒有按時吃飯、睡覺一起唸，就像回到她還是我經紀人的那段時期。」

「McCoy是你的助理？」

「嗯！在這部電影的製作上還兼任編劇，他比較擅長可以獨自或少數人完成的工作，為了這部電影也豁出去了，不過目前看起來統籌分配的任務沒有難倒他。」Charles的笑容停留在臉上，同時低下頭輕呼出一口氣，終歸是關係重大，但此時此刻他也只能拋去所有腦海裡的閒雜旁務。

 

「我們差不多該上場了，Erik。」

伴隨著一句簡單的回應，Charles感覺到一隻手輕拍他的肩頭，他也輕拍了拍那隻手，一邊收拾心神，一邊走向他的助理。

「一切都準備就緒了嗎？」

「喔！嗯！」Hank帶著一種忙昏頭的茫然回應，他把資料遞給Charles，卻被推了回來。

「就照我們之前說的做。」

_Charles緩緩走到沙發坐下，Erik隨之在佈景周圍就位。Hank定了定心神之後，和攝影師交換了幾個手勢，開始拍攝。_

__

_Evans拿著一包東西進來，拉了一張餐桌的椅子在Septimus前面坐下，他攤開包裹，把裡面的東西一件一件拿出來。_

_「你想要吸食還是用注射？」_

_「注射。」_

_Evans聳了聳肩，把粉末裝進針筒後遞給Septimus後說：「你應該知道怎麼用吧！」_

_「 你介意在旁邊幫我看一下整個過程嗎？」_

_Evans與Septimus對視了幾秒，最終微微點頭。Septimus也點點頭後舉起手臂審視，平放下來才拿起針筒注射。很快，他的呼吸變得較為急促，瞳孔放大，也無法克制地開始說話。_

_「你知道安非他命的作用其實是增加血液裡的多巴胺、正腎上腺素那些傳導物質嗎？尤其是多巴胺，它有非常神奇的功能，不只是人類，就連老鼠都會持續自己注射。曾經有一段時間那個區域被稱為快樂中樞，事實是，你會學習去追求快感，你會期待快感的到來，但那是快樂嗎？我們沒辦法給快樂一個操作型定義*，所以我們能說是快樂讓一隻老鼠電擊自己致死，讓一個染上毒癮的人持續殘害自己的身體嗎？」_

_他的語速越來越快，一開始Evans還盯著他的臉，到後面一邊隨意張望，一邊用手敲擊椅子側邊。Septimus漸漸平靜下來之後，Evans開始收拾東西，當他洗完針筒回來，Septimus仍靠在沙發上，眼睛半睜半閉地開口說：「你只看到了結尾，沒有看完過程。」_

_「結尾總是比過程重要。」Evans幾乎沒有絲毫遲疑地回答_

_「你這麼認為啊！」_

_Septimus閉上了眼睛，Evans放下東西之後便轉身離去。_

 

「卡！」

Hank的聲音傳來一陣子之後，Charles才完全回過神來，他走出佈景時接受了Raven的擁抱，然後想起他應該去確認拍攝結果，才轉身就看到Hank興奮的表情，他胡亂向對方點頭，思索片刻後決定先和Erik討論剛剛對戲的狀況，他剛要詢問Raven，突然想起Erik上次和他合作時的一個習慣，於是往廁所走去。

 

\--------------------

註1：概念的定義有具體的量化資訊及步驟等。


	2. Chapter 2

Charles進入廁所的時候，Erik正在洗臉，更確切地說，是把水潑在臉上。看著鏡子裡的Erik，Charles不禁笑了起來。

Erik用紙巾擦了擦臉，頭也不回地問：「什麼事那麼好笑？」

「沒什麼，只是發現有些事似乎永遠不會改變，我覺得很高興。」

「你還記得？」

「當然，我的朋友。你知道在好萊塢很難找到一個能正經地跟你討論怪癖的人。」

Erik點了點頭後說：「但他們似乎非常樂於討論別人的怪癖，比如說我現在的動作，據說被稱為黑道老大殺人滅口後的洗淨儀式。」他觀察到Charles片刻的僵硬，又接著解釋：「其實我沒有親自聽到過，是Raven說的，她熱衷於打聽這些事情，她也有說過你幫我回應了一個關於AI的流言。」

 

「噢…那沒什麼…」Charles為自己曾遲疑了一段時間感到慚愧，他只能乾巴巴地說：「很難想像一個演員在看了那麽多後製前的場景之後，還會被科幻片洗腦到那個程度。」

「至少這種想像力的八卦有點參考價值，可以讓當事人考慮未來往這些角色發展。但就我所知，他們更擅長於談論一些沒有意義的東西。」

正對著一臉冷酷但眼裡不自覺透出笑意的Erik，Charles笑到前俯後仰，過了一陣子才有辦法正常說話。

「我相信再過一百年，那些科學家也無法讓機器說出這樣的話，現在我可以用我最愛的車擔保你不是機器人了。」

「你最愛的車是？」

「……其實是片場的接駁車。」Charles說完不忘眨眨眼以示無辜。

 

他愉悅地看著Erik皺起的眉頭和額頭，曲折的線條很快又被一排利齒帶出的凌厲笑容破壞。與Erik相處越久，他越能明白隔閡與無知是產生偏見的元凶，他無法明白的是一個背景不同的同伴出現在周圍，為何大多數人選擇將好奇心發揮在想像上，而不願實際深入去接觸、了解對方。

 

「不過說真的，我的朋友，你不用在意他們，我們都知道你完全可以勝任外表不一定很嚇人，但內心複雜地嚇人的那種角色。我和Hank都覺得那年的威尼斯影展你是實至名歸。」

「你們看了《羞恥》*？」

「是的，說來慚愧，這部在當時是個熱門話題，但我不知道爲什麼沒有跟上風潮。不管如何，我必須說那個角色被你發揮到淋漓盡致，看完你的版本，我目前還想不出其他詮釋的方式。」

Erik並沒有因為他的稱讚明顯表露出驚訝或喜悅，看起來比較像愣了一下後淡定地說：「主要還是靠一個好劇本，和一個擅長引導的導演。」

「Erik，你不需要妄自菲薄，這也是我們正在共同努力的目標，我們已經不再適合那些…容我這麼說…傻呼呼的愛情劇了，有時候我也會想，會不會到現在還有一部分的女性觀眾，是懷念著我剛開始拍電影的紳士模樣踏進電影院。」

「你現在仍然是個紳士。」

「感謝你的認可，我的自信心上升不少。」Charles笑著繼續：「不過我想重點在於我們什麼時候能躋身實力派演員的行列，真正告別夢幻情人、癡情男子等等那些稍嫌單薄的角色。」

「哦！」Erik似乎有點尷尬地開口：「我倒覺得你不用太擔心那些，你近幾年來接演的角色心理都還蠻複雜，尤其是刑警和心理病患那兩個角色還有點爭議性，我想這種明顯的轉變會讓一些人卻步，也會吸引一些人的關注。」

 

相較於對方的淡定，Charles幾乎要為自己的驚喜感到不自在，他們倆斷斷續續合作過不少作品，又有Raven這層關係，在工作以外的互動卻可以說少得可憐。他已經不止一次被熟識的同行打趣過了，也許這就是那些朋友無法打從心底相信Erik不僅幽默風趣而且很有同理心的原因，一開始是因為他不知道要怎麼處理和Raven的關係，進而也把Erik放在棋局上的險要之處，不敢輕舉妄動，並不是說他現在完全解決了問題，但至少不需要那麼小心翼翼。

 

「這麼說也是……這次Septimus也算爭議性的角色，不過他最吸引我的是一種現代人的孤獨感，生活在大都市裡，物質優渥，有一定的社會階級，與其他人的聯繫卻很薄弱。他把所有對生命的熱情都投注在研究之中，甚至親自成為受試者，他當然清楚那些東西的副作用，但顯然親身體驗他多年來以知識堆疊的身體反應更為重要。」這些話語同時也切入Charles的內心，他不得不分出一點心神自我剖析，當發現談話對象似乎也陷入深思時，他鬆了一口氣，一股混合欣喜和安慰的情感緩緩包覆住他，溫暖得讓他無法抗拒。很快的，他便重整好情緒，也終於想起一開始前來的目的。

 

「話說Erik，你覺得剛剛的對戲有什麼問題嗎？」

「很好。我的意思是……至少我沒有感覺到什麼不協調的地方。」對方看起來不太習慣回答這類問題，這可以說明一些事情，而這些都將是Charles將致力於改變的事情。

 

「很好。我想我會接下這個角色，我們總得遵循直覺去做一些非常值得的事，我的朋友，你說是嗎？」他幾乎可以說是殷切地望向Erik，而對方答覆時柔軟的表情，讓那短短的一個音節在Charles的腦袋裡被轉錄成幾個訊息片段，他還無法完全解讀，只能先存取進資料庫，待資料擴增後進一步分析。

 

***

 

從浴室出來後，Erik打開了手機顯示的新訊息，一般來說他會在拿起刮鬍刀之前就確保自己已經足夠清醒，不過此時此刻，他容許自己花個幾秒檢視目前的清醒程度，然後再次將目光移向那封訊息。

 

_“_ _需要兩杯特大杯的熱拿鐵不加糖！工作室的這條街上有一家很棒的咖啡店叫共生，在一條巷口是Tesco超市和理髮店的巷子裡。_ _”_

 

正當Erik在懷疑這封訊息是不是本來應該要發給Raven的時候，下一條新訊息又進來了。

_“_ _剛剛好像沒有解釋清楚，Hank說這樣很像玩笑簡訊。因為昨晚基本上沒睡所以我現在有點神智不清，有東西想讓你看看，不論能不能來都請回覆。_

_P.S._ _不知道Raven有沒有告訴你工作室的位置，地址如下。_ _”_

Erik又盯著訊息看了一會兒，才點下回覆。

_“_ _能到。大概半個小時至四十分鐘。_ _”_

他看了一下工作室周圍的地圖後，迅速套上長褲和皮衣便出門。在機車椅背上他感覺自己正在跟風拉鋸，曾有一段時間他著迷於這種對抗的速度與力量。現在，他偏好迎著風中一步一步向前推進，不論風的力道和緩或強勁，都維持自己的步調。不過回歸現實層面，戴著全罩式安全帽通過街道確實可以省去一些麻煩，他在店門口前停了下來，不大的店招牌由三、四種金屬交織而成，在陽光下折射出不同顏色的光。

 

走進店裡，Erik的注意力馬上被門口旁邊的金屬擺設吸引過去，那是一個半人身高的機器人，維持著歡迎光臨的姿勢，Erik盯著越久，就越覺得它隨時會動起來。

 

「他真的會動，只是早上的客人通常比較趕時間，就沒讓他醒來，以免造成任何意外。」店員在櫃台後說，面帶足以和許多一流男影星比擬的燦爛笑容。

「你對他實在太好，那些才不是意外，那都是他做的，因為他就是個傻蛋。」從櫃台內部又冒出一名店員，手上端著兩杯咖啡，但他本身看起來比任何人更需要它們。也許這就是他選擇在這裡工作的原因，Erik心想。

 

「是，他是你做出來的『傻蛋』。」

「那大概代表我17歲的時候是個正處於青春期狂躁症的傻子。那位皮衣先生要什麼？」一副整晚沒睡模樣的店員朝他指了指。

「他還沒碰到價目表呢！你顧一下，我先把這兩杯咖啡端出去。」

 

Erik在店員走出去後便走向前點餐：「我要兩杯，不，三杯熱拿鐵。兩杯特大杯，一杯大杯，都不加糖。」

櫃台後的男人對他上下打量了一番，如果那雙比常人略大的眼睛原本應該飽含探究，也被倦意削弱成沉思的神色，打量完店員自顧自地嘀咕著就往內部走，Erik只隱約捕捉到「個性」、「朋友」這兩個詞，因為實在不清楚現在的狀況，另一位店員剛走回來捧著一堆盤子還沒放下，他便開口詢問。

「我剛剛說了我要什麼，但我不確定那位店員有沒有聽到。」

和善的店員挑了挑眉後微笑著說：「我幫你確認一下。」才剛說完，裡面就傳來一句：「我沒有耳聾當然有聽到，我這不就在滿足你要趕去約會的心情全速推進了嗎？」

 

Erik立刻下了一個結論，如果不是這家店的咖啡超級好喝，就是通常只有一個人在招待客人。

 

咖啡倒是真的很快就好了，負責招待的店員遞給他的時候以足以打動他的誠懇態度說：「歡迎下次再來。」他並沒有回應，但在走出店門之前他又看了那隻機器人一眼，老實說，他有點好奇它動起來會是什麼樣子，一路上他的心思都盤據在這上頭，以致於一見到Charles就脫口而出：「你看過那家咖啡廳門口的機器人動起來的樣子嗎？」

 

 Charles花了一點時間才意會過來。「你是說Dummy嗎？他非常有趣，你剛剛去的時候他還在關機狀態對吧！你下午或晚上過去他就會活過來了。不過他和我們一般印象中的機器人有點不一樣……有點過於興奮？」Charles歪了歪頭後笑了一下繼續說：「或者可以說好動？很像一隻小狗在你身邊繞來繞去的感覺。」

「恩。」Erik點點頭，拿出自己那杯咖啡把袋子遞過去後說：「這是你們的咖啡。」

Charles的笑容益發燦爛，但很快有一分遲疑摻了進去，他急忙想翻出錢包卻未果，對著滿桌狼藉他只能尷尬地對Erik說：「對不起，這裡真的是太亂了，等Hank回來再請他給你錢。」

「沒什麼，如果咖啡真的好喝的話，那就當你把這家店介紹給我的謝禮。」他將杯口拿近，香氣便順著熱氣纏繞盤旋進鼻腔，入口後他便不自覺閉起眼睛，感受味道內部不同的層次。一睜開眼，他便看見一臉笑意的Charles，對方也拿起咖啡喝了一口。

 

「有達到可以做為謝禮的標準吧！」

「恩。」

 他們各自啜飲著，寧靜的氛圍在四周流淌，直到Charles突然跳起來，移動到電腦前面。

「我都忘了要給你看這個，這才是我請你過來的真正原因。」Charles一邊操作著電腦一邊說。

Erik湊了過去，螢幕裡是那天試演的畫面，已經剪輯成短片，並加入了配樂。播完之後，Charles才開口說：「你覺得如何？身為主要演員，在這部電影裡你有權力對它的呈現方式提出意見，目前基本調性會是這樣，如果你有什麼想法，都可以提出來討論。」

 

Erik不自覺皺起了眉頭，但看著對方溫和而堅定的神情，他開始思考平時很少碰觸的問題。再看一次影片時，他努力將注意力從自己的表現，轉向場景的色調、拍攝的角度、鏡頭拉近以及拉遠的調控、配樂、還有演員雙方的互動。再看一次，他又試圖把自己帶入觀眾的角色解析這些配置。

他重複撥放了好幾次，後面更是常常暫停下來和Charles討論，各種想法雜沓地在他的腦袋裡亂竄，但在討論的過程中，似乎慢慢地規整成一個雛形。他確信再重看一次劇本後，一定會有更多的想法。這時，他才想到明天還有別的行程，而他的習慣是在每個工作前一天晚上會放下所有其他的事情，他看了看時間，只好向Charles解釋了一下後快步離去，一邊盤算在吃晚餐之前他還有多少時間可以看劇本。

 

註2：在此借用法鯊的經典作 _Shame_ ，若是能接受男女性愛畫面的話可以充分地體驗法鯊的演技


	3. Chapter 3

 

在工作地點附近碰到Emma時，如果對方約他去別的地方吃個東西聊一聊，Erik通常不會拒絕。

一開始是為了提供狗仔幾組真實的照片，然而在談話過程中，他們漸漸發現彼此生長環境、性格等等相似之處。因此即使後來立場不一致，Erik仍把Emma當成這個圈子裡最接近朋友的存在看待，一直以來，他們都能維持這份信任，在不願或不能說的時候就直接沉默，但一般來說除非必要，他們不會故意破壞目前的平衡。

 

讓Raven先回去之後，Erik搭上Emma的車，跟著她進入一家咖啡廳的包廂。地點從來都是由Emma決定，有些地方的食物和佈置確實有其獨到之處，但他就是不怎麼待見這種上流社會的氛圍，相比起來，Emma似乎適應良好。

 

「你最近似乎很忙。」雖是詢問句，Emma的雙眼卻已透出肯定的銳利光芒。

Erik也懶得跟她拐彎沒角，直接回答。「嗯。上一部電影拍攝快要結束了，最近在解決一些之前沒拒絕掉的廣告，還有為新的電影準備。」

「Charles Xavier第一次執導的電影啊！你還真有實驗精神。」

Erik為話裡隱含的輕視皺起眉頭，他不是看不出這是Emma維護Shaw的一種方式，在他為McQueen拍《羞恥》時對方也有類似的反應，但一股怒氣還是難以抑制地爬升上來，或許是為了這齣讓他產生強烈共鳴的劇本，或許是為了Charles Xavier的努力，以及他自己在其中擔負的重要性，Erik冷硬地說：「再怎麼樣都比萬磁王4還好吧！我想不通為什麼這種東西可以拍到第四集。」

Emma果然被戳到了痛腳，她幾乎是一臉猙獰地說：「你要知道，他原本囑意的主角是你。」

「我知道，這就是我拒演的原因，他仍沿襲那種思想，覺得只要還有票房就可以一直出續集，但整個故事線沒有辦法很好地規劃，角色與元素也隨著市場導向進進出出，對我來說那比較像一個故事接龍遊戲，而不是一部電影作品。」Erik聳聳肩。

 

Emma的氣勢弱化許多，她輕輕地嘆了口氣後說：「我有試圖將他的興趣引導到新的劇本上，但沒有成功。」

「這不是你的問題，是他太固執了。」

 

不能否認每個導演都有其執著的理念，他們才會走向不同的道路。但Sebastian Shaw的固執進入了另一個層次，為了達到想要的目標，他不惜採用任何極端的手段。Shaw極善於形塑演員，被他選中的演員都能紅極ㄧ時，然而最終那些演員只會留給觀眾一個鮮明的印象，就如一顆彗星拖著長長的尾巴。如果認真去探尋這些演員後來的發展，幾乎所有人都經歷過或大或小的精神崩潰，他們被定型在一種形象中，需要花費極大的心力才會被認可具有駕馭其他角色的能力。在這段浮浮沈沈的日子裡，那個廣為人知的角色又如影隨形，提醒著這些演員如今的落魄潦倒。

 

Emma不願再往這個方向談論下去，因此換了個話題。

「所以新電影如何？」

「還不錯。我一開始是因為劇本答應的，但Charles Xavier執導的方式也挺有趣，所以……蠻值得期待。」

「編劇也是新人？」

「不確定，只知道他是Xavier的助理。」

「是嗎？那真是值得期待。」

 

Emma已經回復到平時淡然的氣度，很難從言行舉止捕捉到她的情緒。基本上，在提及Shaw的時候她最容易顯露情緒，她和Shaw的關係確實複雜，再加上Erik就變成一筆爛帳。就Erik的角度來看，Emma和Shaw之間的關係近似於斯德哥爾摩症候群的被害人與加害人，但他對Shaw的觀感實在太差，想法難免過於偏激，也或許他一直不願承認Shaw這個人有其可取之處。仇恨成為這些年來支持他的力量，卻同時蒙蔽他至深，讓他無法考慮到其他的可能性。

 

「妳呢？最近沒聽到什麼和妳有關的消息。」

「看看新的劇本，新的演員，甚至於是一些新的導演。看著他們，你就會覺得地球真的有在運轉，而且速度相當快。」

「聽起來像是妳對於他們有所忌憚，如何，考慮脫胎換骨以新的形象出發嗎？」

「我現在重心不在這上面，或者說就像你一樣，我也在等待一個適合我的劇本。」

 

並非單純的語氣或表情，而是整體Emma略微內縮的肢體語言帶給Erik一種感覺，這個目標本質上涵蓋了太多的不確定性，使得對方並不排斥安於現狀。

 

「說說有什麼有趣的人吧！」

「難得你會對這種事情感興趣，怎麼，你也意識到新勢力的威脅了嗎？他們本身並不可怕，可怕的是他們夾帶進來新型媒體的力量。現在電影的宣傳越來越重要了，每次資訊一流出來，在社群網站都是成千上萬的轉發......」Emma頓了一下後問：「你的Twitter和Facebock帳號應該都是你的經紀人在管？」

「嗯。」

「就我看來還算差強人意，可以看出她對社群網站有一定的熟悉程度。而我對你的建議是，在宣傳期間不要太嚴肅，多說點話，某方面來說這也像演戲一樣，你可以這麼想。」

 

Erik不置可否地點點頭，他隱約記得Raven也提過類似的事情，但至少目前為止，他將心力主要投注在磨練演技上面，對他來說，拍出一部讓專業人士讚賞的電影比拍出賣座的電影更有吸引力。

「我不是因為好奇或恐懼而詢問妳。Xavier這次似乎考慮使用一些新的演員，如果我對他們先有一些了解的話，應該有助於拍攝進行。」

「你是認真的。」Emma端詳了他幾秒後說：「很難想像Erik Lehnsherr會有顧慮到片場氣氛的一天，也許Xaveir真有幾分當導演的料，搞定資金和演員基本上等於解決前半部分的問題了。」

 

Erik試想了下導演要關切的大小事項，更能理解為什麼親自出演Septimus對Charles Xavier會是個重大的決定，同時他也能體會對方非拿下這個角色不可的熱切想望。他們都曾為了譁眾取寵演過一些永遠適合拿來自嘲的角色，如今，他們立下了更高的目標，對方似乎還需要走得比他更遠。不論如何，至少在這部作品上他們達到了一致，他會盡力做到最好。

 

「關於那些新人，妳可以開始說了。」

Emma看著他輕笑了下說：「那就直接從演員開始。」

 

***

 

「演員的名單你還有要修改嗎？」

「沒有，你有什麼想法嗎？」

 

Hank翻了翻手上的名單，這一段時間他和Charles沒日沒夜地看過上百個大大小小的作品才確認這些人選，現在比較需要擔心的是演員搭配起來的和諧程度，想到這裡，他腦中突然冒出Erik Lehnsherr作為一條鯊魚在魚群中游來游去的畫面，又旋即甩去。

 

「我也沒有，那我就著手開始聯絡經紀人和服裝設計的部分。」

「好，麻煩你了。對了，我跟Raven約了中餐，你要一起來嗎？」

 

Hank還在顧慮會不會打擾到兄妹相聚，Charles隨之笑著拍拍他的肩說：「我是指望你來分散Raven的注意力，最近我又常常沒有即時回她訊息，如果沒有旁人的話，話題怕是又會膠著在我的生活作息上。」

 

Hank於是點點頭，一件事情終於告一段落，印象中也已經好幾天沒有專心吃頓飯了，Hank打算吃完飯後，再回來繼續處理桌上其他堆疊的資料。

 

「我和Raven約在樓下，要去吃日式料理，我跟Raven說過你可能會加入。」

Hank瞥了Charles一眼，如今他已經大致上習慣Charles謀定而後動的行事風格，一開始的時候，他從Charles熱情外放的待人處事風格得出錯誤的結論。一起工作的這段期間，他從對方身上學到很多東西，有時候好奇心突然一陣搔弄，他會試圖臆測對方是如何累積這些經驗，但由於沒有過問他人私事的習慣，他從未真正開口詢問。

 

一面思索一面回應Charles佔據了他全部的心神，因此直到聽到Raven的呼喊，他才發現已經到達樓下大廳。

 

「Charles和Hank，這裡。」她一看到兩人便開始揮手，待走近之後她給了Charles一個擁抱，又對他們說：「我還以為我會看到兩具在走動中的乾巴巴屍體，我實在太小看人類的生存適應能力。」

「作息不規律是我們這個產業的生態，從內層到外圈都無法倖免，所以作為這個生態系裡面的生物，我們必然會演化出相應的生存模式。」

「天阿Charles！如果你沒有當演員的話一定會去當個教授。這麼想的話，我覺得你現在的生活有趣多了。」

「是這樣嗎？」Charles故意睜大眼睛看向Raven。

「當然！想想你每天都穿著差不多的衣服，每年都教授差不多的課程，還得面對一群被科技產品拉走大半注意力的學生，不覺得現在的生活還不錯嗎？」

 

他們邊說邊走到Raven停車的地方，上車之後很快就到了一棟位置有些隱密的日式裝潢風格建築。服務人員把他們領到了Raven預約的包廂，請對方推薦幾道料理後，他們又各自點了有興趣的食物，一點完餐服務人員便離開包廂。

 

「我也是第一次進這家店，一位我很信得過的美食家之前向我推薦，但我一直沒抓好預約的時間點，以後應該就沒問題了。」

「之前你帶我去吃的那家丹麥餐廳*也是這位美食家推薦的嗎？」

「什麼？喔！」Raven笑著說：「那次是我想試試看你對創意料理到底可以接受到什麼程度，那家店也非常難預約到，我在我們去丹麥之前一段時間就開始規劃了。」

「那家餐廳的料理真的非常有趣，我建議你下次有機會到哥本哈根一定要試試，不過就像Raven說的，要及早預定。」Charles對Hank說。

「別聽他說！要不你就是要像Charles那樣喜歡吃詭異的食物，要不然就是要像我一樣已經習慣成自然，否則進那家店可能是受三個小時的折磨。」

Hank在兩人之間看了看，最後只擠出了句：「我查一下資料再決定。」

 

幾聲敲門聲響起，Raven讓對方進來，桌上很快便擺滿了酒和食物。幾天沒有認真吃飯的Charles毫不客氣地開始進攻，Hank隨之加入他的行列。

 

「你們還要像這樣忙多久？」

「前置作業比較多，等到演員到齊後還要讓他們磨合一下，真正開始拍攝反而會比較好一點。」Charles回答。

 「服裝和場景也還在處理當中。」

「對了，Hank。那天在片場看到你控管全場，還蠻有氣勢的，可以繼續保持。」

Hank有些困窘地拿起酒杯啜飲，Charles此時也接著說：「連Raven都這麼說那應該沒什麼問題，今後我有大概一半的拍攝時間會把重心放在演戲上，片場裡的事要多麻煩你了。」

「如果有需要我也可以幫忙。另外我覺得這次Erik對角色的認真程度也有點嚇人，我前天偶然翻到他的劇本，上面的記號已經快滿出來了。Charles，你要注意一下他，一個人有時候認真過頭就會變得有點……鑽牛角尖。」

Charles允諾了之後，腦內關於Erik Lehnsherr的備註又添上了一筆，直到Raven開車把他送到家門口，他都還在整理未來這位合作夥伴的資料以及對應的策略。如果說人的情感思維像機器一樣組成構造不同，他有預感，Erik Lehnsherr會是非常精密複雜的類型，即使懷抱著強烈的好奇與熱情，也必須極度小心地進行拆解。

 

註3：靈感來自諾瑪(Noma)餐廳


	4. Chapter 4

04

 

Erik可以感受到前座透過後視鏡不斷投來的視線，由於先前的協議，他在後座至少可以避開Raven那些故作幽默的刺探性問題。

 

他猜想是生長環境讓Raven保有一定程度的天真，才會認為不管什麼事，說出來都比較容易解決。認真說起來，他只認識在這個圈子裡工作的Raven，他相信Raven對他的了解不會超出多少。這類私人的話題通常會在一個人提起之後，另一個人才會接續下去，相對而言，Raven從未提及她的家庭背景比較不尋常，畢竟Charles偶爾還會出現在他們的話題之中。Erik至少可以確定Raven會有這樣的想法，肯定受到Charles一定程度的影響。他很少遇到像Charles一樣充滿正面能量又不顯得傻乎乎的人，認知到這個事實之後，他做過一系列的自我辯證，最後得出一個結論──雖然這人選擇看向光明的那一面，但沒有試圖營造出世界與他為一體的幻覺。換句話說，他能清楚地認知到人與人之間的差異，也許這表示他懂得在面對不同人的時候使用不同的策略，如果真是如此，那意味對方是個聰明的理想主義者，需要小心提防，因為並不是每個人都能從錯誤的期待中全身而退。

 

一陣車身顫動穿透了Erik的沈思，他在車子接近工作室時開始準備，Raven一在片場前略作停頓，他便抓準時機衝下車。考量各個層面，他都不認為工作前是個良好的談話時機，即使今天的安排只是讓演員們聚在一起以唸劇本的形式對戲，或者如果他願意承認的話，今天的任務對他反而更加艱鉅，他不再多想，抓緊手上的劇本走了進去。

 

「Erik，你真早！」Charles一看到他便笑著向他揮手，他身旁的助理也跟著有點遲疑地打了聲招呼。

「Mr. Lehnsherr，早安。請問…你有需要咖啡嗎？」

「上次你幫我們帶咖啡過來，這次換我們。我很喜歡這家店星期五的特調，試圖猜出裡面的成分是我這一天的樂趣，你也可以試試。」

 

Erik接過咖啡，在Charles期待的目光下喝了一口，一股模糊的熟悉味道促使他又喝了一口，思索一下之後他像在自言自語地說：「Tchibo?」

那個一閃而過的詞語被Charles捕捉到，他拿出口袋裡的紙條，看了一下之後遞給Erik。

 

「是這上面寫的東西嗎？我去買的時候會請Tony寫下當天的咖啡名稱，這樣就可以直接確認答案。我不確定這是什麼語言，我猜是德文？」

 

「是，這是德文。Tchibo是德國蠻大的咖啡品牌，黃金摩卡是它最有名的產品。」

「我有點好奇你會那麽清楚，是出於對咖啡或是對德國的了解。」

「我父親是德國人。」他說完後低頭喝了一口咖啡。

「原來如此。」Charles並沒有繼續深入這個話題，Erik不確定是因為Charles已經將注意力轉向剛進來的演員，又或者對方捕捉到他不想多談的表現。不論如何，都避免了一場可能的尷尬，要知道他今天的目標可是盡量融入劇組，ㄧ開始就表明不想回答導演的問題可不是什麼好主意。

 

剛進來的兩個演員都相當年輕，可能沒有太多的演出經驗，這意味著他們需要更多的引導。但就劇本的要求，有幾個角色就是只能找一定年齡層的演員，Erik好奇Charles有沒有考慮過選用從小累積了一些演出經驗的演員。

「Erik，這是Angel跟Alex，這是Erik。喔！Armando也來了。」

 

Erik知道Armando這個人，但沒有跟對方合作過。不過如果這人有時候會被拿來當他的反面例子，代表對方應該和大多數人相處地不錯。對方一走進來就熱絡地向所有人打招呼，不管是面對那兩個年輕演員，或者他這個在圈子裡惡名遠播的片場氣氛殺手，Armando都能相當自然地應對。有這人和Charles作為潤滑，狀況應該不至於糟到哪裡去，Erik一邊想，一邊隨著Hank的指示坐到圍成一圈的椅子中。

 

等到大家都坐定後，Charles才開口：「這裡有些人可能彼此打過照面，但沒有實際合作過，所以今天主要是想讓大家互相熟悉一下。一位導演前輩建議我讀劇本很適合作為演員們第一次見面時的活動，因為直接開始準備拍攝可能太刺激，一個單純的聯誼通常又會很無聊。而身為一個演員，我認爲一起唸劇本有助於我們立體化其他角色的形象，有點像是正式拍攝前的暖身活動。」

Charles環顧一圈後說：「我是不是有點囉嗦？沒辦法！總覺得要多說點什麼來合理化自己的行為。大家也知道這是我第一次當導演，就像一般人說的『風格尚未定型』。我確實有一些想達成的目標，但也歡迎大家在拍攝過程中有什麼疑問或想法都可以提出來，如果我因為一些原因無暇分身的話，大家可以先跟我的助理Hank討論，他同時也是這部劇本的作者，所以是非常適合的討論對象。」

Charles 停頓了一下，見沒有人有疑問又繼續說：「大概就是這樣了。請大家各自從劇本中選一段最符合你角色性格的部分來唸，因為這部劇本裡實在找不到一個大多數角色都出現的場景。」

「沒錯！除了Erik，我們其他人根本就沒見過你對吧！你就像果陀*，我們其他人都在等待你出現，但到最後我們根本連你是誰都不知道，不過這應該要怪Evans透露太少關於你的事情。」Armando一邊說，手勢也帶到每一個人。

「至少我真的有出現，也不能說是某種象徵性的角色。至於Evans的性格設定…well…他跟這裡的每一個角色都有交集，相信大家心裡都有一點概念，不過還是請Erik你挑一段你認為最能表現Evans性格的部分來唸，對手戲也可以，就請對方配合一下。」

 

經過短暫思考後Erik說：「我選Septimus和Evans在餐桌前對峙那段。」

「好，那我移動到你對面。」

 

兩人都很快就翻到那一個場景，Charles藉機偷瞄了一眼對方的劇本，上面並沒有太多的筆記，他抬起頭正好看到Raven對他做的嘴型： _另一本_ 。他沒有回應，而是很快將注意力拉回手上的劇本。

 

Erik早已丟開劇本演練過幾次，但他還是打開劇本以避免造成其他人的壓力，他猜想Charles或許也已經能丟本演出，但又尋思到對方還有導演的工作，他不再多想，直接開始。

 

「你在做什麼？Mr. Hale。」

「擺放餐具。」

「等一下有人要來拜訪你嗎？」

「沒有，為什麼你會問…喔…其中一份是為你準備的。」

Erik停頓了一下，看了對方一眼後繼續：「我應該感謝您的仁慈，然後戰戰兢兢地坐下嗎？」

「我不會阻止你，我既沒有權力，也沒有那個義務。」

「你也沒有那個義務要幫我準備晚餐。」

「我以為…我們之前說的是住宿和食物。」

「哦～所以我可以拿到一份菜單，或者我要自己寫？」Erik諷刺的音調和神色讓一旁的Armando安靜地笑了出來。

「在我有空餘時間的時候，我偏好自己下廚，很抱歉沒有詢問你對這件事的看法。」

「如果你真的打算問我的意見的話，我偏好照外面餐館的費用來算，你直接給我錢，我會真心感謝您的慷慨。」

Charles頓了一下又繼續：「如果你偏好如此的話。不過今天這餐我已準備好了，我猜測你尚未進食？如果真的介意的話，你可以假裝我並不坐在餐桌的另一側。」

Erik發出一聲冷笑，他用嗤之以鼻的態度說：「如果你能忍住不對我吃飯的方式做出任何評論的話，我很樂意幫你上關於餐桌禮儀的一課。」

Charles做出一個「請」的手勢，同時Erik放下劇本說：「就到這裡。」

 

「可以說說你為什麼會想選這段嗎？」Charles微笑著表達他的好奇。

「Evans的防備心很強，可以說他隨時都保持警覺，對那些比較熟識的人，他可以表現地很隨意，但那比較像是適應生存的一種模式。Septimus激發的則是他的生存本能，像是突然入侵的新物種，改變他既有的生活型態，所以他的反應會特別激烈。」

 

Charles有些著迷於對方的比喻，但很快就克制自己回過神來，繼續推動活動進行。Armando是第二棒，他扮演的角色是Evans生活街區的幫派老大Abel，他選了Abel不怒自威地訓斥小弟，同時闡明這個幫派行事風格的場景，篇幅不長的一段話大概點出Abel有恩必報、以直報怨，奉行自己一套人情義理規則的行事風格。

 

下一個是Angel，她扮演在Evans常去的酒吧工作的女服務生Shelly，她選擇的場景是和Alex扮演的Ben一段談話，話題中心是最近常來獨自一人喝酒的Evans。Shelly注意到 Evans衣著有些改變，出手也較為闊綽，卻一反常態地沉默寡言，和他有些交情的人都曾湊近去搭話，很快就自討沒趣地離開了。她詢問身為Evans鄰居，會來酒吧打發時間的Ben，結果僅從對方身上打聽到Evans近期很少回到住所，似乎另有住處，兩人對於這件事做了一些猜測，最後Ben問Shelly是不是對Evans有好感，Shelly搖搖頭後笑著說：「我跟他在某種程度上很相似，現在有些事情對他造成影響，我很好奇是什麼樣的事，也很好奇他最後到底會有什麼樣的轉變，我是說他搞清楚到底什麼東西在困擾他之後。」

 

Angel放下了劇本看向Charles，Alex拿著劇本正開始要翻找自己要唸的段落，也停下來看向Charles。

Charles被他們故作鎮定的樣子逗樂了，他帶著微笑說：「我覺得不錯！在這段裡Shelly第一次說出內心的想法，同時展現出她敏銳通透的特質，為了配合這塊的深度，前面一些簡單的動作可能要特別注意一下。另外，Alex也配合得不錯，不過你好像有點太緊張了，語速可以再放慢一點。接下來也是該你了，你要選哪一個場景？」

「想從Evans那邊套出多一點關於那個神祕有錢人的資訊但是徒勞無功之後，Ben邊做午餐邊自言自語那段。」

「你就直接開始吧！」想到那段的內容，Charles興味盎然地看向Hank，結果發現那一段的幕後黑手也來了，相當期待地盯著無比認真的Alex。從Alex說第一句「我會煎出全世界最好吃的培根」他就開始憋笑，到Alex說完最後一句話他已經忍不住了，他一邊狂笑一邊抓著旁邊的Hank晃來晃去，弄得Hank一臉尷尬。

 

「Sean！你在這裡幹嘛？你不是應該要去練你的樂團嗎？」

「噗…哈哈哈哈…喔天啊！我就知道我不能錯過這個，而且像我這麼為朋友著想的人，當然不可能在拍攝片場笑出來，所以今天特地來練習一下。」

 Charles笑著向其他演員解釋：「Sean是片場的工作人員，他和Alex合租一間房子，因為覺得Alex很適合這個角色，而且剛從戲劇學校畢業，就向我們推薦了他的朋友。而我和Hank看了一些Alex在學校的小型製作，以及請他來試演之後，也覺得他相當適合，大概就是這樣的情況。」

不敢肆意喧嘩的Alex和Sean轉而開始向對方擠眉弄眼，Charles看了他們一眼，笑著繼續說：「現在停在這裡氣氛剛好很愉快，我如果唸下去又會搞得很沉重，而且反正我的角色對你們大多數的人就是個謎團，我和Erik又已經對戲過了，所以今天就到這裡為止，大家辛苦了，有什麼問題可以留下來跟我討論。」

 

Sean和Alex互視一眼，逼迫對方向其他人道歉之後，互掐著離開了。Armando和Angel也隨後離開，Erik都有記得揮手道別，然後他也站起身來準備離開，快要走到門口的時候他停了下來，轉過身問：「原本你選了哪一個場景？」

Charles睜大了眼睛，定下神後隨即回答：「那艘船上。」

Erik若有所思地點點頭，他轉身繼續行進，在踏出門外之後又匆匆走回來向三人道別，Raven原本還在和Hank說話，趕緊追了上去。

 

註4：《等待果陀/Waiting for Godot》是二十世紀貝克特創作的荒謬劇，直到劇末果陀都沒有現身，後來用來比喻漫長而毫無意義，最終徒勞無獲的等待，而分析家對於果陀的象徵意義有多種揣測。


	5. Chapter 5

Charles和Hank走到工作桌繼續處理昨晚未完成的事情，為了今天早上表現得比較有精神，兩人凌晨一點就開始互相提醒對方收拾一下回家睡覺，結果還是拖到快三點才離開工作室，今早只能感謝咖啡因支持他們一切正常運作。

有些人會把他們歸類為工作狂，但Charles認為他們只是比較有研究精神，對各種元素經不同程序產生的結果感到好奇，因此樂此不疲。第一次談話的時候Charles就察覺到自己異常能夠理解對方很多淺白但很有意義的想法，除了他以外，沒有人相信他不是出於同情請Hank當他的助理，後來再算上Raven一個，根據她的說法，他們就像「兩個瘋子映照出彼此熊熊燃燒的生命之火」，Charles總覺得有一天他會在路上播的哪首流行歌中聽到這句歌詞。有一段時期，當Raven的狀況不像現在那麼穩定的時候，Charles陪她找到了這個興趣，對Raven來說，她可以藉此不那麼赤裸地抒發超過她負荷能力的情緒。她用化名在網路上與相關人士接觸，以螢幕和光纖做為緩衝，慢慢學會接受批評的時候不再因為恐慌而逃離。

Charles則在諮詢心理醫生以及自己研究的過程中學到了一些東西，他當然沒有因此獲得心靈感應之類的超能力，然而他開始試圖去探尋自己及他人想法表面下運作的那些機制。當他不再一開始就將事情直接歸類為「理所當然」或「不可理喻」，才發現一切都值得深思，所謂「正常」或「不正常」，「合理」或「不合理」，常常只是是否超出思考捷徑範圍的問題。一旦意識到這一點，整個世界觀就像經歷一場大變革，他開始在意起圈內的玩笑話，那些宛如薄薄紙片四處飄散的言語有時可以銳利得很嚇人，但對大多數人來說，把感知到的怪異用玩笑一筆帶過彷彿是一件再正常不過的事，好像經由貶低就可以降低引發不安來源的存在感。

Charles也想過，他是否怪異到可能成為圈內茶餘飯後的對象，畢竟他從不否認自己有不少與眾不同的地方，而且如果怪異能夠讓他擁有一個才華獨特的妹妹、一個能幫他分擔工作且理念相同的助理，以及一群才能突出只是需要更多發揮空間及溝通時間的劇組人員，他並不怎麼介意。

他打了一個很大的呵欠， Hank看了他一眼後說：「如果你累了就回去休息，剩下的事我可以處理。」  
「和演員接觸之後我腦袋裡面一直在運轉，躺在床上應該也是在看劇本，倒不如為下禮拜的拍攝多做一點準備，感覺比較踏實。」  
「嗯。」  
雖然只有簡短的回應，但共事了這段時間，那種緊張興奮的情緒彼此都能感同身受，Charles拍拍對方的肩，又打了一個哈欠，Hank給了他一個不贊同的眼神，而他只是笑了笑，繼續完成手上的工作。

* * *

在電梯關門之前，Raven硬擠了進去，對方沒有特別反應這件事讓她有些惱怒，但她設法穩住情緒直接切入問題。  
「我知道你對這次參演有不小的期待，我只是希望你可以斟酌一下投入的程度。我不能說過度投入一定有什麼壞處，但總要有人注意一下你的身體和精神狀況。」

Erik沈默半晌後說：「我不認為我有認真到超出常態的程度，之前拍攝《羞恥》的時候，我也抱持著同樣的態度。」  
「是啊！差別只在於你沒有收集導演的全套作品，我的收藏都沒有比你全。雖然我真的有點好奇你對Charles抱持著什麼樣的想法，但我們現在談的是工作，作為經紀人，我更在意這對你造成什麼影響，如果真的出了什麼問題，我們得一起解決。」說完之後，Raven才開始害怕自己是否逾越了那條線。她其實非常明白所謂幫助，必須建立在不會壓迫到對方的前提上，需要精細地掌握、衡量，同時又要和旁觀者的痛苦拉扯。  
她不確定自己能不能做到這些，想到那段日子，想到Charles如何陪著她撐過痛苦掙扎的歷程，她覺得自己算是相當幸運。她可能永遠都沒辦法做到像Charles那樣好，但這不代表她不該嘗試，至少就現況而言，她有可能是Erik最頻繁接觸的人，但仍然不夠了解他，比如Erik聽到這段話的反應，就和她預想的不同。

他皺起眉頭，露出一個旁人會擔心自己生命安全，但Raven認得出是疑惑不解的表情。  
「所以對一個人感到困惑，所以去看他演出的作品，還有一些專訪，是一件很奇怪的事？這段期間的觀察下來，我認爲Charles是一個很有實力的演員，本來只是想看看他當導演會有什麼樣的表現，跟他談過之後，他給了我不少的發揮空間，也有一些不錯的見解。我覺得這部電影會和我之前拍過的都不一樣，或許我確實比往常投入更多心力，但那不會是什麼問題，我可以處理。」

Raven一時說不出話來，就是因爲她能看出對方的坦誠，更對這種一時找不出癥結點的自我認知感到頭痛。  
「Ok，我也很期待看到Charles這次的作品，因為我實在不能幫上什麼忙，我想我至少能盡我的本分多注意一下這部電影主角的身心狀況，這段期間我會盡量幫你把其他工作推掉，如果你已經下定決心要和Charles一起前進的話，我只能說，他可能比你想像中瘋狂的多。」  
「所以我們談完了？」  
「我是這麼認為，至少目前大概就這樣。」  
「很好。下一次不要在工作前試圖跟我談重要的事，即使是小事都應該工作結束之後再處理。」  
「你現在是在解釋這幾天你態度奇差的原因嗎？」Raven挑了挑眉。  
「我想不出有什麼更好的方法讓你保持沉默。」  
Erik的無動於衷讓Raven翻了個白眼，但她又覺得這整件事太過可笑，所以搖搖頭後就決定放下這件事。  
「那我也說清楚，你以後要幹嘛就直接說，要知道你的臭臉暗示不了任何事情，只會讓人火氣上升，我現在正在努力學會控制脾氣，雖然我那時候接下你的經紀人這個工作就應該要知道我是在給自己設下更多的挑戰。」  
「所以你那時候為什麼不繼續當你哥的經紀人？」  
Raven斟酌了一下，只說出部分的原因：「這有點難說明……這麼說吧！和一個人跨越家庭和工作領域，幾乎二十四小時都黏在一起，我覺得是一件非常可怕的事。那種共同體的感覺，就像你個人的一部分被消除了，那不是Charles的問題，是我自己，我就是無法忍受這種感覺。」

她說完之後抬起頭，才發現Erik傾聽的表情相當專注，剛剛的最後一點怒氣也消散了。送Erik回家之後，她一到家就發了幾條簡訊給Charles，等到她洗完澡躺到床上的時候，那個大概已經進入另一個世界的傢伙仍然沒有回覆。她認真思考了一陣子，最後得出一個結論－也許就是因為大家必須互相容忍彼此的缺點，這個世界才能和平無事地運轉下去。自我說服之後，她翻了個身開始試圖進入睡眠。

***

Erik沒有再收到Charles的簡訊，他倒是去了那家咖啡店幾次，看到了那台機器人動起來的樣子，用逗小狗的方式陪它玩了一下。他也會和那個一派誠懇的店員Steve聊上幾句，對方第二次見面就坦承第一次沒認出他，後來和Charles聊到才知道他是誰。  
「我有看過幾部你的電影，偏動作片的那種，Charles建議我去看你近期一點的電影，我看了一兩部，覺得有點難懂，因為我實在很少看電影。但還是能感受到一點情緒的氛圍，就算沒有台詞，或者是台詞太過難懂，我多少能從你和其他演員的表現了解現在到底發生了什麼事，所以演得應該很好。」  
不知道要回應什麼，Erik直接轉了個話題：「你有看過Charles Xavier演的電影嗎？」  
「也是幾部，比較早期一點的。」  
另一個店員探出頭來插了句話：「他愛死那些文藝愛情片了，我記得有一部Xavier演的電影，男女主角後來都死掉的那一部，他看了不止一次，而且每次看完隔天心情都會很低落。」  
如果Steve感到難為情也不是表現地很明顯，Erik懷疑這是和另一位店員，應該叫Tony，一起工作必須習慣的事情。  
他順著話題，把剛剛被打斷的部分說完：「他說的應該是《贖罪》*，算是Xavier早期作品裡比較有名的一部，但他最近在嘗試轉變風格，我建議你可以看看他最近幾部電影，題材和角色類型都差異很大，口頭很難描述，你可以自己去體會看看。」  
「謝謝！這樣我這陣子都不用費心在選片上，我一直都自己亂挑，現在有專家給建議是件非常棒的事。」  
Tony又插了進來：「只要你不要再邀我跟你一起看就好，看電影就是為了放鬆，為什麼還要絞盡腦汁在那邊分析這個那個。」他接著有點像是自言自語地說：「要不是我還認識其他演員，我大概會以為演員互相用非常專業的方式不著邊際地稱讚對方是一件很正常的事。你們對彼此那麼有興趣，要我說的話，就去……」  
「Mr. Stark，我覺得你應該進去看一下咖啡。」  
一臉正色的Steve還頗具威嚴，Tony看了他一眼，撇了撇嘴便走進去。

Erik雖然不知道對方接下來要說什麼，但能確定對方認為這種行為不太正常，他並不是特別在意，如果他真的在意別人的眼光的話，就不會把圈內的那些形容他的話當笑話看待。  
Steve回復平常溫和的樣子，思索了一下後說：「有的時候，確立一個規則或是常態確實可以讓生活變得簡單一點，但要把那麼多具有各自獨特性的人都塞在同一個框架裡面，其實是一件蠻奇怪的事。其實Tony他也不太在意這個，比較像是他說話的習慣，我有時候也會犯這種錯誤，如果有冒犯到你，我替他道歉。」

Erik表示不在意之後，隔幾天又到咖啡店光顧，Steve看到他明顯特別高興，Tony一開始忍不住插進來的時候還有些不自在，後來也慢慢放開。  
這段期間內，他沒有在店裡碰到Charles或Hank過，而很快就到了第一次拍攝的日子。

\-----------------------

註5：借用James的代表作 Atonement，非常喜愛電影劇情線的設計，還有美麗的綺拉姐姐，然後不好意思我劇透了。


	6. Chapter 6

06

 

第一次拍攝安排了簡單的一幕，Charles一開始花了一點時間和攝影人員討論看守所內的光線問題，實際拍攝一下就結束了，於是Charles提議一起去作為之後拍攝場景的酒吧喝幾杯。大家幫忙把器材收到車上之後，不能去的人負責把器材車開走，其他人就跟著Charles指揮的領頭車停到一個略微空曠的地方，然後徒步走過去。

 

Charles有略微喬裝過，服務員還是一眼就認出了他，把他們帶到一個作出隔間的半開放式空間。Charles和服務員邊走邊聊，進入隔間之後他要對方如果忙的話可以先離開，那名服務員只遲疑片刻便說：「那就麻煩你了，我先去忙。」又向所有人點頭致意後走出去。

 

在其他人看菜單的時候Charles一邊說：「這間酒吧的酒和西班牙小菜都很棒，我和老闆談好了，我們拍攝完可以在這裡放鬆一下，他會幫我們準備好酒和食物，而我們就好好地拍這部片，多少幫老闆達成一點宣傳效果。」

 

有幾個工作人員馬上歡呼了起來，Charles笑著說：「等真的吃到小菜你們會大概會每天都想來這裡拍攝了。」

他接著問大家要點什麼，同時代替服務員回答了所有的問題，終於有人忍不住問他是不是常常來這裡。

「最近沒有，但有一陣子為了琢磨一個角色，幾乎每天都過來，有時候也會問服務員，還有在吧台的老闆一些問題，所以在這裡混得有點熟。」

 

Charles出去點餐時，幾個人彼此看來看去，最後由跟著Erik一起過來的Raven打破沈默。

「嗨各位，我是Erik的經紀人，Raven。有Erik戲份的時候我基本上都會出現，所以之後會常常見面。他拍戲的時候我通常都在旁邊用電腦，如果你們有什麼急事可以呼叫我，我會盡量幫忙。除了Sean以外我還不確定你們的名字，我可以試試，如果講錯了不要在意啊！」她指向坐在最右邊的攝影師。

「Logan，我確定之前有見過你，再來是Scott對吧……」

 

Erik聽Emma談論過Logan Howlet這個人，奇怪的脾氣讓他成為一個導演所能擁有最好的，也可能是最差的攝影師。就今天的狀況看來，他和Charles配合得不錯，Erik之前沒什麼和攝影師交流的經驗，他對著攝影師的鏡頭，腦子裡浮現的是導演的指令。他知道拍攝時導演會和攝影師討論，但他通常不會特別注意，只是抓緊時間在腦中演練，等待導演接下來的指令，不過如果Logan是個特別有自己想法的攝影師，他今後會多加注意對方的動向。

 

所有人的名字都確認完之後，Raven帶頭說起一些圈內無厘頭的糗事，Erik聽過其中一些，不過是沒有去掉當事人資訊的版本，要注意這些細節，又要營造笑點應該不是件容易的事，但Raven看起來相當樂在其中，Erik不是不能理解，畢竟這群聽眾比他有反應多了。

Charles和服務員端著兩盤酒和食物進來的時候，氣氛已經活絡了起來，服務員稍微介紹小菜的名字和內容之後，一群人就不客氣地舉起酒杯和刀叉，等到食物被消滅地差不多，不知道是誰從哪裡翻出了飛鏢和靶子，一群人就著混有食物殘渣的酒打賭，那些決意要保護在場唯一女性自尊心的人，最後味蕾和心靈都受到了嚴重的打擊，不過沒有人在意到做出什麼奇怪的事情來捍衛自己的顏面。Erik也被Raven和Charles拉起來玩了幾次，雖然他一貫臉上沒帶特別表情，但似乎光是情境本身就足以讓其他人起鬨笑鬧，沒有掃了大家的興。

 

他們沒有待到很晚，走出酒吧時應該也沒有人真的醉了，有些人(Raven當然是其中之一)還討論起下次要帶什麼玩具去片場玩，Erik看向Charles，對方似乎並不介意，還覺得有點好玩的樣子，他有點不願去想像未來拍攝現場會變成什麼樣子。

 

Raven興致高昂地堅持要開車，Erik和Charles就由著她去了，一路上也任她繼續說那些來不及說的笑話，穿插著對於聚會裡的其他人以及那些笑話的評論，Charles已經有一段時間沒有看到Raven和一群不熟識的人互動之後如此快樂，他為她感到非常開心，在Raven最脆弱的那段時間他們幾乎是密不可分。他並不介意照顧她一輩子，但Raven努力不懈地一步一步回復獨立自主的生活，他也得以全心投入自己的夢想。他很為Raven感到驕傲，同時感謝那些或許渾然不覺，但其實在Raven重獲新生的過程中扮演重要角色的人。他從後視鏡看向這段期間可以說是陪伴Raven最多的人，他基本上是沉默的，由一整團的未知組成，他大概聽過Raven不下十次抱怨完全搞不懂這人在想什麼，但那些衝突還是一件一件地解決了，到後面Raven越來越少跟他抱怨這類事情，他會傾向歸類為好的跡象。

 

躺在床上閉著眼他仍然在想這些事情，翻來覆去一陣子，他打開床頭燈存了一封簡訊草稿準備明早發送之後，又倒回床上準備入睡。

 

隔天早上，Erik的手機時隔數日又閃現一封來自Charles的簡訊。

 

_“昨夜如何？我想收集一下數據決定之後要不要再安排類似的活動。_

_btw_ _很少人射飛鏢能贏過Raven，怎麼練的？”_

他邊吃早餐邊想著怎麼回覆，如果要說這種聚會的好處，大概就是讓劇組內氣氛比較輕鬆，他個人對工作環境的期望只有每個人都做好自己的工作，其餘並不在意，這大概對拍攝時待在一旁的Raven比較重要，最後他依循最直接的想法回覆。

 

_“還不賴，只要不影響平常工作就無所謂。_

_主要應該是運氣，我很少玩。_ _”_

沒多久Charles的訊息又來了。

 

_“如果跟Raven說_ _，_ _她大概會把你的頭像做成靶子來射。_

_說實在話，我正在認真考慮要不要下片場不准攜帶玩具的禁令，但我擔心會適得其反，我大概比任何人都清楚片場有多少好玩的東西。_ _”_

Erik挑起眉頭迅速地回覆。

 

_“像是什麼？”_

_“任何可以拿來丟的東西。”_

Erik想了一下才又回覆。

_“場記板_ _*_ _應該很適合拿來當飛盤丟_ _。_ _”_

_“你現在是行家了_ _！_

_其實讓他們玩也不是壞事，我只是怕會失控，我應該要想出一個管得住他們的辦法。”_

_“我不懷疑Raven會成為領頭的人，你可以跟她談談_ _。_ _”_

_“好主意！”_

一段時間對方沒有再回覆後，Erik又配著茶拉到開頭重看一次，才把手機拿去充電。接著看起了布萊希特的劇作《伽利略傳》*，他一直都維持閱讀德文書籍的習慣，大部分是劇作，也會看德語電影。他曾參演過一部大部分演員需要會說德語的電影，母親為此非常驕傲，她本身的德語並不標準，雖然祖父母那代是從德國過來的移民，她的祖父母和父親卻很少再使用德語，生活習慣也幾乎完全英國化。她對此相當不以為然，於是自己學起了德語，學著做德國料理，最後更是不顧家人反對嫁給一個德國的移民工人。

 

她常溫柔地笑著說他的固執就是遺傳自她，但她大概沒有料到固執可以變成一種可怕的東西。被迫為Sebastian Shaw工作的最後兩年，他覺得自己慢慢被吞噬，只剩下最極端的念頭，現在雖然有些轉變，但他已經拋去了很多東西，不知道還有沒有機會撿回來。至少他目前有目標可以繼續推著自己努力前進，他總覺得有一天如果停了下來，立即會被過去淹沒。

想到這裡，他又把劇本拿了出來，看起接下來要拍攝的部分。參演這部電影從一開始就和過去的經驗都不一樣，他也應該要擺脫之前的概念，重新了解整個過程，如果要再放得更開一點，他甚至認真考慮之後其他人在片場玩起來的時候要不要加入。他可以抽離出來用第三人稱的角度來評論自己：Yeah!這有點瘋狂。如果布萊希特的史詩劇場*希望能達到教導演員的效果，那他最希望能從戲劇學習的道理是如何永不停歇地往前走。

 

雖然Erik下了這樣的決心，第二天拍攝的時候玩具槍或光能劍都沒有出現，所以他主要還是把注意力放在導演和攝影師上面。Charles和Logan花了不少時間討論光線和拍攝角度，他在一旁回想之前拍的那些電影怎麼安排，沒多久就應Charles的要求成為場景基準。

 

「Erik，麻煩你從房間裡走出來，慢一點。好！我覺得左邊的燈光要再暗一點，讓他臉上的表情稍微有點晦澀不明。」

「Erik，麻煩你坐到沙發上，假裝是我坐在那邊。」

「那他要把自己弄得矮一點。」Logan大概是有點半開玩笑地說。

Charles也不在意，笑了笑說：「他是對的。Erik，就麻煩你稍微往下滑一點。」

 

這天在公寓裡的拍攝實際進度不多，但Charles顯得還算滿意。

「今天就到這裡，我和Logan已經討論完大部分的場景，所以接下來幾天，我們應該可以很快地把設定在這裡的幾幕拍完，辛苦大家了。」

 

Erik還在Raven的車上就收到了Charles的簡訊。

 

_“謝謝你做了一日的人形立牌，可能不太有導演會這麼做，但我認為這相當有幫助。”_

他其實覺得這有些多餘，但這應該就是Raven會叨唸的所謂打好關係的行為，於是他思考了一下才回覆。

 

_“你的電影你做主，我不介意做任何有助於拍攝的事情。”_

 

_“這句話我收下了，先說一聲，我會拿來當很多事的藉口。”_

_“像是要我幫忙買咖啡？這倒真的沒什麼。”_

_“我不知道！不過我會開始想。”_

 

「是Charles嗎？」

 

他抬起頭正對上Raven在他和手機之間流轉的視線，他點點頭。Raven挑挑眉後頭轉了回去，沒有多說什麼，抑制住所有的吶喊和衝去找Charles的衝動，在還沒完全了解狀況之前她不能再輕舉妄動，反正這部電影才在開始的階段，而且她有預感，這件事一定會變得越來越有趣。

 

註6：《伽利略傳》是二十世紀德國劇作家布萊希特的作品，談論科學以及反英雄主義等主題。

註7：史詩劇場是布萊希特創造的概念，相對於戲劇性劇場，一部分的理念是希望能透過戲劇教導觀眾和演員道理。

註8：場記版是每一幕拍攝前喊Action!會拿的板子，場記版會寫上每一幕戲的編號、內容提示、拍攝時間秒數、演員站位等等，提供後製資料。


	7. Chapter 7

拍攝完之前演練過的晚餐以及毒品體驗兩幕劍拔弩張的場景之後，劇情進入一段文火慢煮的過程。再次從Evans手裡取得毒品同時，Septimus和對方談了一筆交易。

 

_「我想做的其實是一個…不那麼合法的實驗，所以我需要有人問一些問題來檢測我當下的生理與心理狀況。我應該請我的助理來做這件事，但不可能，如果你願意幫忙的話，我會付薪資給你。」_

_「我樂意收錢，不過你應該不會期待我知道那些奇怪的字眼吧！」_

_「Well, 是一些普通的問題，你可以先看看。」Septimus聳聳肩後遞了一張紙過去。_

_Evans掃過一眼，點點頭後看向對方。_

_「現在就開始嗎？」_

_「還有幾件事要先跟你說明，我原本考慮要錄下整個過程，但考慮到如果有鏡頭對著我，表現可能因此受到影響，所以決定改成錄音，你的聲音也會被錄進去，這樣你可以接受嗎？」_

_「聲音無所謂，錄影的話我不會接受。」_

_「如果錄影的話鏡頭也只會對向我，不過現在沒有這個問題，但是因為沒有錄影，所以還必須另外拜託你一件事，請你把那張紙翻到背面。」_

_「上面有一些範例，基本上想請你依照臉部表情，手部動作等區塊記下你看到的東西，任何東西都可以。」_

_Evans看著紙上的內容略微遲疑地點頭，Septimus遞了一枝筆過去，然後操作起小桌上的錄音筆，等到雙方的視線再次交會，Septimus按下錄音鍵，然後拿起準備好的注射器材開始施打藥劑。_

_「現在要開始了嗎？」_

_Septimus似乎過了一陣子才真正接收到訊息，他的頭仍然靠在椅背上，只是稍微轉過去看向Evans。_

_「我們有另外的時間嗎？我覺得沒有，所以就是現在了。」_

_Evans不自覺地皺起眉頭，他很快開始唸第一個問題，但語速相當平穩。_

_「你現在有什麼感覺？」_

_「感覺。感覺是一種神經細胞的訊息反饋。我的腦袋現在接受太多刺激了，所以它有點…當機了，我現在不應該想任何事情。」_

_Septimus突然大笑了起來，Evans的眉頭皺得更深，他把紙翻過去作記錄。_

_「我現在的感覺......說是漂浮好呢？或者是踏不到地板？我等一下還是會著地，所以應該先準備好降落姿勢。」他把腳縮上去，整個身體蜷曲起來。_

_Evans眨了眨眼睛，這個保護姿態讓他覺得有點有趣，他等了幾秒，對方沒有再多說什麼，於是他繼續進行紙上的下一個項目。_

_「我現在要說一個故事，聽完之後請你複述這個故事。」_

_「Good！開始吧！」_

_故事很短，角色和情節也很簡單，Septimus在依照情節順序複述故事時沒有什麼困難。接下來一連串的項目包含複雜的數字運算還有邏輯問題，中間也有穿插要求Septimus對目前的知覺狀態進行描述。Evans盡己所能地把觀察到的細節記錄在背面，他不知道的是，對方也正在觀察他，作為實驗的一部分。_

_實驗結束後Evans拿到比他想像還多的錢 (他不知道那包含了研究助理和受試者兩份酬勞)，Septimus則是得到了不少可以分析的資料，因此全心投入其中，而Evans也願意減少一點敵意，在客廳碰到對方時盡量忍受那些研究或日常的瑣事兩分鐘後再離開。_

_為了這個研究，Septimus每天會提早一個小時到實驗室使用那些「必要的儀器」，晚上回家的時間則沒有延後。他說如果在實驗室待太晚會讓他的助理起疑，所以他晚上都在客廳對著電腦敲敲打打，地上堆疊著書本和紙張。跟著提早一個小時出門對Evans不是什麼太大的問題，只是在晨跑之後多了一點餘裕可以在公園裡坐下曬曬太陽，或者是提早去巷子裡等待某個一早就被毒癮折磨的毒蟲。_

_即使Evans待在屋子裡的時間並不長，也能察覺到這位科學家已經進入了廢寢忘食的狀態，因此連續幾個早上走出房門都看到對方在廚房忙碌後，他設了鬧鐘，然後在廚房前把對方攔了下來，大概問了一下各個東西的位置（每一次在餐桌等待的時間已足夠他記得七八分），就把還在半睡半醒之間的人推出廚房。Septimus在門口停留了一會兒，才緩慢移動到餐桌坐下，Evans原本想叫對方處理咖啡，但對上那張神情恍惚的臉，他吞下了弄得粗聲粗氣的命令句，在煎培根和香腸的空檔翻出豆子加到咖啡機裡。當早餐上桌的時候，咖啡也好了。_

_對方被餐具敲擊桌面的聲音喚醒後維持了幾分鐘的清醒，說了聲謝謝並拿起了餐具，但極度遲緩的動作和落在餐盤前方桌面的視線都顯示對方還沒準備好迎接這個早晨。Evans半是覺得有趣地看著對方機械式的動作，之前都是他作為埋頭盯著餐盤的那一個人，彷彿在消極地抵禦某種攻擊。這是他第二次不帶敵意地試圖作出一些評斷，上次純屬工作需要，大概每個需要回頭客的人都能在掏錢的混帳面前壓下腦袋裡面真的會激怒對方的那些話，但這一次，他是認真地把Septimus作為一個與他對等的人去做評斷，而非一個有錢又無聊的神經病渾球。坐在餐桌對面處於放空狀態的男人就外表而言可以歸為 **還不差** 的類型，有自己一套衣著打扮的風格，經濟狀況顯然不錯，似乎沒有什麼社交活動，而能親眼看到一個人如此熱衷於研究對Evans來說是一個很新奇的體驗。但話說回頭，他們是截然不同的兩類人，社會地位的差距正是一開始引發他各種防衛機制的原因，讓他感到危險的是，對方正以相當巧妙的方式營造他們正處於對等關係的假象，不得不承認他確實因此降低了防備，但他不可能愚蠢到陪對方一起演這齣戲，他會做他認為應該做的事，其餘就當看場好戲。_

_這段期間內Evans和Septimus有了更多的交流，基本上以生活事務為主，由於Septimus投入在研究中無法自拔，Evans漸漸開始接手作早餐，還有購買生活用品等他認為有正當理由去做的事。他近乎完美地掩蓋住越來越強烈的自我掙扎，而忙得昏頭轉向的Septimus並沒有注意到那些微小的異常反應，或者說他沒有費太多心思去分析Evans態度改變之後的行為模式，因此到了賭約期限結束雙方要道別的時候，一方暗自鬆了一口氣，另一方則隱約表現出不捨的情緒，但至少在當下，他們都沒有打算再踏入彼此的生活，彷彿將這段難以定位的關係直接斬斷就可以回歸「正常」生活。_

公寓場景裡的戲份在一周之內拍攝完成，Erik盡可能地參與了幾乎每一次導演和攝影師Logan、助理Hank或其他工作人員的討論。這是他第一次如此融入一個劇組，而確實得到不少好處，比如拍攝期間其他人在說笑話的時候，他不會因為聽不懂只能板著一張臉而造成周圍氣氛一時凝結。另外他也發現，不同專業的人可以提供不同的角度，有一些是他從來沒有想過的事情，他第一次清楚地認知到電影是由這麼多不同層面構成。在各種衝擊以及忙碌的行程安排的填充之下，他忙到沒有多餘的思考空間。在一整段的拍攝結束後的一個禮拜假期中，他難得聽從Raven的建議去做一些與電影無關的事情，卻開始不斷被一些記憶片段侵擾，要從書架上選一本書來讀的時候，他想到Septimus戴起眼鏡讀書的樣子；在浴室吹頭髮的時候，他想到Septimus頭髮剛吹完毛茸茸的樣子；作飯時，他差點多作了一份早餐。真正引起他憂慮的是一些更奇怪的片段，在拍攝期間沒特別注意到的紅潤嘴唇、纖細的頸部線條以及那雙藍色的眼睛，他們面對面站著的時候有一個微妙的角度，讓他有一種即將投身進入蔚藍海洋的錯覺。

 

Erik從來沒有在劇本中讀出Evans對Septimus抱持著這樣的情感，他感到相當困惑，因此當Charles傳簡訊來邀他過去看一下剪接之後的初步成果時，他回了 _“馬上過去”_ ，抓了墨鏡便出門。

 

***

 

「我應該沒有在宣布放假的時候不小心要求你們隨時待命吧！你的回覆快到讓我嚇了一跳。」一看到他Charles便站了起來，斂去一點笑意之後稍微有些嚴肅地說：「我希望劇組裡的每個人都能在假期間好好休息，畢竟拍攝期間我不太會真正考量到休息這件事。我知道你是個很敬業的演員，但就是因為知道你有多認真投入我才會有點擔心，身為導演我應該對每個工作人員的身心狀況負責，而身為朋友，」Charles握住他的手臂，「如果我的朋友出了任何狀況我會感到非常自責。」

 

Erik花了大部份心力在和海洋美麗而湛藍的縮影拉扯，因此想不出什麼反駁的話，最後只是訕訕地說：「我會…多注意……」

「我相信你可以。」Charles像是真的因此鬆了一口氣，接著用掩不住的興奮語氣說：「來吧！讓你看看目前的成果。」

 

雖然只是一些還需其他環節連接的片段，但效果和Erik想像地一樣好，此時他才想到一個可以反擊的論點。

「從拍攝結束到現在你休息了多久？一天？半天？」

對方微笑不語的樣子顯示他的反擊相當有效，然而他能感覺到自己嘆了口氣後說：「你要我幫你關機還是自己來，在這兩個選項之外是打電話給Raven，這說不定對我們兩個都會是種懲罰，但如果沒有其他選擇，我還是會這麼做。」

 

不知道是Raven或是其他因素達到了效果，Charles用一種奇特的表情盯著他看了一會兒，在他快要支撐不住移開視線的時候開始操作關了電腦。

 

「我關了電腦，接著要做什麼？」

「回家睡覺？」

「現在我不可能睡得著，倒是肚子有點餓，你願意去陪我吃個東西嗎？離這裡不太遠，走路就可以到。」

「有何不可。」Erik聳了聳肩。

 

在這段並肩前行的時光，Erik一直避免自己的視線掃到對方的嘴唇或頸部，卻注意到自己的心跳，他壓下心臟快速律動造成的近似恐慌的感覺，告訴自己一定要盡快釐清這股躁動到底是來自目前扮演的角色，或者是他本身。 


	8. Chapter 8

幾個廢寢忘食的後製工作日後，Charles對於成果還算滿意，於是終於聽從不只一個人給他的建議，好好放鬆了兩天。到拍攝前一天他才又開始確認所有安排，甚至透過電話再次感謝酒吧老闆願意在度假期間出借場地，並且安排人手幫他們打點每天拍攝後的小小派對。他平靜地期待著即將重新啟動的拍攝，想到氣氛融洽的劇組(他希望融洽到有人稍微超出界線時其他人能一笑置之)，想到Hank交代工作時能直視他人不再結巴的樣子，想到過了一段時間又再度合作的老朋友似乎決心甩開過去陰沉的形象，轉而時常露出伴隨銳利牙齒光芒閃耀的笑容(他總是必須格外注意自己不能無禮地停留視線太久，即使是在認真比對人類與鯊魚頭部究竟有何相似之處)。這都是些好事，因此並不影響他的睡眠品質。隔天早上，他神清氣爽地進入新的拍攝場地，一面查看工作狀況，一面觀察是否每個人都運用假期獲得適當的休息，他當然希望成為一個同時顧及品質和時程安排的導演，但如果必須作取捨，他絕對會選擇前者，所以更要關注底下工作人員的身體狀況。

場景佈置好之後Charles透過Logan的鏡頭調整了幾個地方，接著Hank帶著一群臨演進來填補了更多細節，一切大概安置結束，Charles才走向已經準備好的兩位演員。  
「Angel, Erik. 這地方還不錯吧！你們可以先在裡面走動一下，等一下我們就直接進行拍攝，所以有什麼問題可以隨時提出來。」

Erik稍微環視周圍過後就在中央的桌子坐下，似乎是在醞釀情緒，Angel則是走幾步就停下來和不同的臨演交談，等到她差不多繞了一圈後，Charles即宣布開始拍攝。第一場戲裡Evans從Septimus那裡拿到錢後請幾個朋友喝酒，但對錢的來源不願多做解釋。這場戲很快就結束，短暫休息之後緊接著拍攝第二場，開始沒多久Charles就在對面的角落搜尋到另一雙訝異的眼睛，他並沒有馬上叫暫停，很快Erik的氣勢就高漲到Angel無法應付的程度，她雖然嘗試調整原本的台詞來對應Erik隨著每句台詞一層層交疊上去的怒氣，到後面還是招架不住，在她有些結巴的語句中Erik像是按掉開關一樣停下所有動作。

Charles和Hank馬上走到兩位演員旁邊，Charles先對仍處於高度緊張狀態的女演員露出一個安撫的笑容，然後一隻手輕輕搭上仍低著頭的男演員的肩膀，慢慢調整到與對方面對面的姿勢，他用比平常輕柔但穩定的聲音說：「我的朋友，這不是什麼大問題，你對這個角色有自己獨特的理解是好事，只是需要好好討論，然後修一下劇本，這段期間我們可以先拍別場戲，不會拖到多少進度。」  
Erik抬起頭，眼神沒有和Charles交會，反而轉向Hank。  
「在你劇本原本的設定中，Evans對於 Septimus抱持著什麼樣的情感？」  
Hank愣了一下才反應過來。「呃……」他眨眨眼之後回答：「我有嘗試過各式各樣的走向，朋友、家人、戀人、過客還有其他……但隨著故事繼續鋪展，我認為也許在那樣的情況下，沒有人能真正確定自己想要什麼，他們帶給彼此的感覺很難下一個清楚的定義。但也許那一點都不重要，他們都感受到這樣一段特殊的關係如何劇烈地影響他們的生活，才是真正重要的事情。」  
「你所扮演的Evans對於和Septimus有關的問題反應有些過於激烈，這是我目前觀察到的部分，Erik，你可以把你對於Evans這個角色的理解做更詳細的描述嗎？我們可以依照這個方向來修改劇本。」

Charles這段話換得Erik看了他一眼又迅速移開，此時換他腦袋快速運轉以找到應對的方法。引導演員進入角色是導演的工作，但他認為先讓演員自行建立一套邏輯，導演扮演從旁協助的角色會是最理想的模式。這當然會讓拍攝過程中的增加許多變數，但他相信這能學到更多經驗，也是他想樹立的風格，然而直到Erik丟下一句「我還需要再多想一下。」後轉身離開，他仍沒想到更適當的引導方式。在重新安排之後拍攝日程的過程中，他沒有洩漏出一絲挫敗或擔憂的情緒，只是他打從心裡明白是自己缺乏經驗導致了所有人的困擾，包括Erik。這對他來說更像是不參雜感情的陳述句，因為他早就設想過會出現類似的狀況，而且他很久以前就學到理想的另一面若不是障礙，也會是極其相近的概念。此時此刻，他為了跨越障礙的準備一派輕鬆地與周圍工作人員一起享用食物和飲料，其他人不應受到任何影響，這將會成為一個小小的插曲，連受到正面衝擊的Angel之後也能當做一個工作經驗笑著談起這件事。他看著剛剛追著Erik出去卻很快返回的Raven對他搖了搖頭，而Hank則在他勸說其他人享受美食的時候消失不見，他又喝了一口酒，和Hank討論如何修改劇本之前他必須讓自己的心神維持穩定。

***

感覺到口袋一陣震動時，Hank正在重看第二場戲裡Erik如何表現Evans，看到簡訊內容同時他被影像裡Erik的怒吼嚇了一跳，他又看了一次簡訊，覺得內心受到更大的震盪。他無法把這封簡訊當成玩笑處理，而如果這真的不是一個玩笑的話(他偏向希望這其實是)，以他這段期間高頻率的人際互動中累積的經驗，以及請教其他人得來的經驗之談，他應該先進一步了解狀況再告訴其他人，尤其Charles是最需要保密的對象。他清楚自己說謊的技術差到大概連喝醉的人都能識破，因此他趁著食物和飲料上桌吸引所有人注意力的時候悄悄離開，騎腳踏車到簡訊上的地點。

他走進一家燈光昏暗的酒吧，然後在一個較為隱密的角落看到仍穿著電影服裝的男人，他對男人打了個招呼，先去吧台幫自己拿了一杯酒才在男人對面坐下。對方張大眼睛的樣子像是被冒犯了，但他等不了對方請服務生拿酒過來，等待飲料的間隔只會讓情況變得更尷尬，至少他現在可以在等待男人開口的時間假裝自己有別的事做，而且他也確實需要鎮靜下來。

「我會想要換個地方討論是因為我不想……被其他東西分心，很高興你願意過來。」  
「沒什麼，只是有點驚訝，畢竟我們之前沒有……太多的交流。」Hank為自己好不容易找到一個委婉的表達方式感到有一些自豪，但對方似乎深陷於思緒中絲毫不在意，他沒有打斷對方沉思，轉而招來服務生點了炸魚薯條和香腸薯泥各一份，在處理情況未明的問題之前，倒不如先解決已經相當明顯的生理問題。

Erik沒有花很多時間下定決心再度開口，幾分鐘後Hank無比慶幸食物還沒上桌，酒也已經喝完了，要不然如果他把任何東西噴在如此認真講述困境的男人臉上，情況將會變得更加尷尬。

「我認為Evans受到Septimus吸引，休息那段時間我領悟到這件事，同時，我發現自己受到Charles吸引，不只是他作為Septimus的時候，後來我的腦袋裡也會出現他平常的樣子，或者是他從前演出的角色。」Erik喝了一口酒後繼續說：「我無法確定是劇中角色對我造成影響，或是我目前的狀態影響了對角色的解讀，我希望你可以幫助我釐清劇中角色的部分。」  
對面的男人以演員的角度非常認真地思考這件事將整個疑似出櫃的場景變得更加不真實，Hank吞了吞口水後開口：「就像我之前說的，並不能說出於我本意，但到最後我也在思考Evans和Septimus為什麼一定要有一個確定的關係？為什麼他們必須得弄清楚？畢竟他們並沒有太多的時間，也沒有太多的選擇……總之，我沒有辦法給你一個明確的答案，而且我認為你在劇中和日常生活扮演的角色也可能互相影響。我沒有太多這方面的經驗，所以我只能以編劇替角色找尋出路的態度來思考：你必須先認知到這是一件重要的事，可能牽動你往後的生活，接下來就看你是想把它當成一個需要盡快跨越的障礙，或者是慢慢來，把它轉化成生命的一部分，每經過一次思考都能用另一個角度來看待這件事……抱歉，我說的這些大概沒有多大的幫助。」

他自嘲的微笑被對方的目光逼到瑟縮了起來，那道凌厲的目光移開了數秒之後又凝聚回來，直到對方開口，他都處於「戰鬥或逃離」的急促呼吸狀態。  
Erik呼出一口氣後說：「即使我這一部分可以慢慢來，劇中的部分還是得先解決。」  
「Oh…yeah…當然！」等到送餐點來的服務生擺放好所有東西後Hank才接著說：「劇本的部分還是需要找Charles一起討論，畢竟你們重逢之後的互動情況也要重新考量。」趁著對方思考的時候他趕緊插了一塊薯條放進嘴裡。  
「也許不需要太多的改動，就算極力想要否認與Septimus有關的一切，Evans的情緒也不應該如此外露，他不能讓其他人抓到這個弱點，所以他反而會盡可能地壓下所有的情緒反應。」  
「我同意。如果約明天早上討論劇本會太趕嗎？目前下午我們先排了Angel和Alex的戲份，所以延到明天晚上也可以，也許你會想要……花點時間整理一下情緒。」  
「明天早上沒有問題。」  
「好。」

在尷尬的沉默中Hank又吞下了幾塊薯條，抱持著趕快把食物消滅完才能離開這裏的信念，他鼓起勇氣問：「如果你不介意香腸薯泥的話願意幫我消耗掉這一盤嗎？它的分量比我想像中大。」   
對方張大了眼睛，但這次看起來更像是驚訝而非受到冒犯，男人轉而招來服務生要了一杯馬丁尼後說：「你應該試試他們的馬丁尼。」接著拿起餐具開始進攻那盤香腸薯泥。  
想起那些關於Erik的傳言，Hank看到的是一個和他一樣有社交障礙但在努力克服的男人，他們也許需要更多的交談，但不是今晚，今晚他們都有不少東西需要好好消化。

走出酒吧後他轉過身對Erik說：「我不會把今晚的事情告訴任何人，雖然我不是很會說謊，但只要把你和Charles之間的事情當作是一個還在發展中的故事就好了。我很不喜歡影響別人看故事的觀點，也不喜歡爆雷，所以我會非常安靜地在一旁觀賞…呃…這是一種比喻性的說法，總之，你可以慢慢想清楚。」  
說完他便轉身大步離開，他需要足夠的心理建設才能當好一個局外人，而明天早上就有一場硬仗要打，說不定用寫下大綱的方式來催眠自己是一個不錯的方法，他邊想邊加快腳步，以換取這個晚上的睡眠時間。


	9. Chapter 9

面對鏡子時Charles並沒有看見自己凝視前方一點的樣子，他在設想Erik如何解讀Evans對於Septimus的情感，假如等一下Erik仍然不願正面說明，他仍可以蒐集資訊來驗證一些假說。

「Charles，動作快點，Erik對時間概念特別執著，把他弄到心情不好再來談事情絕對不是個好策略。」伴隨一陣敲門聲後門外傳來Raven的聲音。

昨晚他們在酒吧分別收到Hank的簡訊之後，Raven堅持載他回家，明天一早趁Erik措手不及，在公寓到酒吧的路程上先消磨掉前一晚的尷尬。Raven昨晚告知了他應該幾點起床、幾點出門，但他放任自己讓Raven掌握這個早上的行程，當他走出浴室看到架子上掛著一套搭配好的衣服，那段他們關係最緊密也最薄弱的時期隨著浴室裡的水氣罩住他全身。那個晚上Raven冷靜地提出為什麼不能繼續做經紀人工作的原因，他努力克制自己一一反駁的衝動，把大半心力安置在分析自己想要反駁的動機上：害怕變動、害怕失去、害怕犯錯……  
他看著Raven平靜的神態，又抽出一部分精神嘲笑自己的懦弱，至少那個晚上他成功說服自己應該信任Raven具備自主的能力，但有一段為期不短的時間，甚至延續到Raven變成Erik的經紀人之後，他只能用工作暫時壓制擔憂害怕及自我厭惡兩股力量纏繞而產生的窒息感。在陷入恐慌的時候，他會開始瘋狂地搜尋和Erik相關的任何資訊，在反應過來後又會試圖從瀏覽紀錄抹去一切痕跡。然而已經建檔的記憶只會因情緒的連結更加穩固，假如沒有後來幾次合作的經驗，他肯定會將前兩次合作時對方孤僻冷硬的樣子無限放大，然後填充進網路上各種亂七八糟的小道消息，他到更後來才發現有些圈內人士要不是也有逛私密論壇的習慣，要不本身就是消息來源。

他從來不會主動過問Erik的消息，隨著對方在圈內的曝光率越來越高，消息串流的速度越來越快，他倒是已經從半信半疑轉為能夠很快判斷出這是惡意中傷、煙霧彈、可靠消息或是又一個大多數人認為無傷大雅的玩笑。剛開始的時候他確實對Raven會選擇為Erik工作非常不能理解，不是說他認為Erik不是個好人，只是很難想像Raven如何在一個隨時維持緊繃的人身邊尋得一個精巧的平衡，他本預期Raven會在一兩個月內發現自己再次逼近邊緣。然而兩個月後，她搬了出去，開始嘗試獨立的生活，沒什麼波折持續到了現在。

他沒有從Raven那邊獲得太多關於Erik的資訊，那兩個人之間的磨合期正是Raven決心和他切割開來的時候，他配合扮演同一個屋子裡處在不同時空的角色，一邊默默等待讓一切回歸正常的契機，事情發展卻脫出他的掌握。等到他和Raven能夠大致上心平氣和地彼此聯絡的時候，Raven偶爾提起的那些抱怨就像工作通勤時遇到塞車，頂多讓人變得稍微有點心浮氣躁，但已習慣與之共存，那只能證明兩人相處融洽，還是無法解釋原因。

讓他真正對Erik改觀的轉機是一部廣播劇，他們分別扮演一名新進員警以及嫌疑犯。隨著偵訊以及蒐集證據的進展推動故事，到了後期越來越懸疑緊湊的部分，下戲後大家通常會閒聊幾句舒緩緊張的情緒再離開。幾次談論到倫敦治安的問題時，他察覺Erik對於底層生活的了解深刻到足以用隱晦的反諷來應對一些只依成見做出的評論，正好參演的一夥人都能欣賞這種詼諧的風格，即使聽出諷刺也沒受到多大的冒犯。因此後來至少在特定的一群人面前，Erik會展現出他的幽默感，或者被這個圈子壓抑的其他面向。有幸成為其中一員，他在之後的合作經驗中慢慢填補起缺失的一角，那些Raven早他一步觀察到的種種跡象，都將他引向此時此刻。他第一部作品的男主角必須藏有螢幕前未曾展露過的樣貌，而他則需要擁有挖掘的能力和自信，這並不會因為一次的溝通失敗就受挫，同時他相信不只單方正付出努力，Erik肯定也在找尋解決辦法。

Charles因為對方打開車門後不知道是驚訝還是驚嚇的表情露出一個微笑，對方明顯放鬆下來並且坐進車子裡之後他更是加深了這個微笑，未受尷尬或遲疑困擾，他極其自然地解釋現在的狀況。

「是Raven的提議，但我也認為我們可以先談談。雖然我擔任導演的經驗還不是很充足，但有一些想法，所以比較熟悉的演員，像是你和Armando，我並不是很願意干涉你們解讀劇本的方向。雖說電影可以稱之為是導演的作品，但我不打算單以自己的觀點形塑這部電影，不管是你、Hank、Logan，還有其他演員，甚至是每一個工作人員，我試圖融合所有的元素。這也算是一個嘗試，畢竟大多數導演會希望第一部作品表現較多的個人特色。」  
他停頓下來觀察Erik的反應，對方專注的神情讓他感到更加安定。

「我只希望讓你知道你有權利改動這部電影的任何部分，你只需要將想法更完整地向我們呈現，我們會理解的，也許需要花點時間想一想，但我們會理解的，而且會像我對你那些神奇的笑話一樣欣賞。」  
他沒指望對方會被最後一句逗樂，但怎麼想都不應該是此時呼吸加速，瞳孔放大的樣子，他的手自然而然地搭上身旁人的肩膀，肢體接觸讓他能明顯感覺到對方驚跳了一下。正當Erik緩和下來準備要開口說話的時候，車子一個劇烈的轉彎讓Charles的嘴唇擦過對方的肌膚，兩人近距離同時疾速跳動的心臟似乎產生了共鳴，Charles一瞬間感覺到某種呼之欲出的情緒從對方體內滿溢出來，他應該看進對方的雙眼找到答案，卻莫名地對任何進一步的舉動感到遲疑，如果不是Raven的介入，他懷疑後座的氣氛會一直凝滯到目的地。

「Erik、Charles你們都還好吧？ 剛剛有一台不長眼的車從左邊切進來，我剛剛已經狠狠超過他而且對駕駛比了個中指，現在我看看……你們還剩大約十分鐘的時間可以繼續完成剛剛的對話。」

兩人看向對方，被現實感切開之後原本奇異的氛圍迅速退去，關於電影的一切像是重新塞進Charles的腦袋裡，在他整理完畢之前Erik就先開了口。  
「劇本不會有太大的改動，那天是我沒有想得很清楚，Evans應該會將情緒壓抑到谷底再一次爆發，不過之後的情節發展沒有給他這個機會，也許可以加在最後，這可以再討論。」  
Charles點頭，他露出一個歉意的微笑後說：「很抱歉一直糾結著這件事，但我還是想確定在你的理解中，Evans對Septimus到底抱持什麼樣的態度。」  
相對於他中性的措辭，Erik倒是給了一個很直接的答案。  
「我認為Evans受到Septimus的吸引，我是指性方面的吸引。」  
「喔！那似乎是雙向的」Charles聳了聳肩。「Septimus那邊也許不是生理上，但至少有心理上的需求。我不認為一個人會在隔離之前要求與一個實驗對象見面，即使那個實驗尚未完成，又或者你可以說這是一段互相侵入彼此空間碰撞出的友誼，但我會傾向認為這種情感對於Septimus是一個更加未知的領域，讓他願意以此做為交換條件，甚至說不定只是為了把整件事弄清楚。」  
「你覺得他到最後有弄清楚嗎？」  
「老實說我不知道，但從他最後的行動來看，他將這段關係置於一個重要的位置，所以會為Evans做那些安排。」  
Erik思考了一會兒後問：「所以這是一個徹頭徹尾的開放式結局？這不會讓觀眾……無所適從？」  
「我一直認為觀眾有做出詮釋的權力，當然也有相對的責任。而作為導演，我負責將我想呈現的東西處理包裝後丟出來，觀眾會自己發展出一套內建的邏輯，那是他們所理解的世界，有些和我們的相近，有些也許和我們差個十萬八千里，即使是一個皆大歡系的喜劇結局，也會觸動某些人的悲傷情懷，所以確定的概念不一定具有意義。」

在剩下短暫的車程中Erik陷入沉思，但在進入酒吧之前他似乎做了個小結，一遇到Hank就開始談起拍攝調動的事情，最後決定如果哪天的戲份提早結束就直接接在後面。

Hank和Charles忙著分頭通知演員和工作人員的同時，Raven不顧Erik拿著劇本的拒絕談話姿態，單方面開啟了一場對話。  
「Charles是個凡事思考得很深刻的人，但你也不遑多讓，尤其在你漸漸擺脫了過去的影響之後。你們帶給對方的影響絕對超出你們的預期，為了看得更全面、更清晰，我很樂意做個旁觀者，所以你不用擔心我會試圖去影響你們兩個之間任何一個人的想法，但我可能還是會做一些像今天這樣的事，逼迫你們兩個進行溝通。只是先給你個預警，到時候不要太驚慌失措，畢竟我可是有辦法闖進你們的家中，也有正當的理由掌握你們在哪些地方流連。最重要的是，在更了解彼此之後你們才能做出正確的決定，我相信你們都可以看出對方什麼時候需要思考的空間。至於受到情緒影響的話，盡快解釋清楚絕對不會是什麼壞事，我早就學到這件事，但還是需要有人強迫我執行，如今，我就負責扮演這個角色。」

她也不等Erik的回應，直接走向忙成一團的工作人員加入他們的行列，Erik仍盯著劇本，卻遲遲沒有翻開新的一頁。


	10. Chapter 10

Shelly和Ben討論Evans最近異樣的部分很快就拍攝結束了，因此插入了需要重新拍攝的部分。考慮了一個下午，Erik決定在拍攝前先向Angel說明昨天的事。

「休假期間在鑽研劇本的過程中，我對於角色的理解有一些偏差，已經和編劇以及導演討論過了，只是要麻煩你跟著重拍一次。」  
「沒什麼，對我來說也是一個特別的體驗。明明就是同樣的台詞，配合不同的語氣就會有完全不同的效果。這雖然是基本常識，但之前，我還沒有遇到完全超出我預期讓我招架不住的情況，算是長了見識。」  
Angel爽朗的態度讓Erik還算欣賞，因此又多提起一些過往經驗。  
「你或許會覺得氣勢比較強的那一方會掌握角色互動的步調，比如說我扮演的Evans展現出憤怒的情緒，所以能夠壓制住你的角色。就算觀眾看起來是那樣，實際對戲的時候並不是那樣運作，重要的是你是否全面地想過你扮演的角色在面對各種狀況時會有什麼樣的反應，越有把握的那個人就能夠越從容，放更多心力在表現出角色更完整深層的心理活動，而非只是應對另一個角色時的一小部分。」  
他注意到Alex也靠了過來，大剌剌地完全不知道要偽裝，也許有些人會介意，但他更討厭那些保持一段距離假裝沒有在聽，捕捉到隻字片語就揚揚得意的人，所以他直接對兩人說：「以後如果有任何問題可以問我，有些事情單用觀察可能沒有什麼效果。」  
兩人點頭的時候表情都有些異樣，Erik不在意他們怎麼想，如果他們因為畏懼沒有把握住機會也就算了，他可沒有多管閒事到追在後面踢他們的屁股。

顯然Alex是比較不怕死的那一個，但也可能是某個賭約的受害者(劇組的工作人員這幾天似乎玩上癮了，只差沒把演員拉進去)，他拿著一杯酒坐到Erik旁邊，開始一場奇怪的對話。

「我可以稱呼你Erik嗎？或者你比較喜歡被稱為Anti-Magneto？」  
「這個綽號有流傳那麼久嗎？我拒演萬磁王已經是一年前的事了。然後是的，你可以叫我Erik。」  
「沒有冒犯的意思，但萬磁王還挺酷的。」  
「你是說除了他總是搞錯真正的敵人和那個三百六十度角拍攝披風揚起的鏡頭，沒錯，他還挺酷的。」  
「喔！那真是……老實說預告*的等級，我受不了了……」Alex笑到坐不穩，一會兒後才能夠再度正常說話。  
「我可以把剛剛那個發到twitter上嗎？標註你的名字？」

Erik 聳了聳肩，此時此刻，他對於社群網站的力量完全沒有任何概念，不過他倒是有看過老實說預告，所以知道對方是在讚賞他的幽默感，因此沒想太多就答應了。  
他們又接著聊了一些英雄電影系列作品，後面則是在討論各個導演的風格，他們各自有不同的觀點以及擁護對。持續一段時間之後，每一個經過的人都會拍其中一個人的肩要他們冷靜一點，不要繼續吵下去，但他們都感覺不出自己和對方的語氣或眼神中有任何怒意，到最後即使沒有得到多少共識，試圖說服對方的過程也是一個有趣的經驗，而讓一堆人以為他們在吵架更是有趣。Erik懷疑有一天如果他和Alex因為好玩打起來，其他人也會以為他們是真的在打架。

在他們交換連絡方式的時候Charles和Hank走了過來。  
「我就說他們都不真的是火爆的類型，你看，現在都到換電話號碼的階段了，你們可不要之後約出去說我們其他人的壞話。」  
「導演，我們才不會說別人壞話，最多只會開開玩笑而已。剛剛Erik說了一個關於萬磁王的笑話超級好笑～」Alex點開twitter頁面後將手機轉向兩人。  
「你們看！」  
「這很好，真的很好笑！而且你這篇推文現在被兩千人轉推，還有三百個評論！」  
「什麼？」  
Alex 把手機轉回來後驚呼。  
「Wow～這是我最熱門的一個推文，而且我還只發了大概半個小時！這都是托你的福，Erik。」  
「也是托你的福。」Raven不知何時湊了過來，並且打開手機的twitter畫面給其他人看。

「不用太感謝我，我已經用Erik的帳號在下面留言幫你背書，而且另發了一個推文宣傳這部電影。」  
「喔！所以剛剛的照片是為了這個……」  
「當然，Charles，我已經過了或者還沒到每場聚會都要拍照的年紀。」

推文上是一張Charles整個人掛在Hank身上的照片，Erik壓下心裡一股躁動，把注意力移轉到Raven身上。  
「你用我的名字發推文還有留言？」  
「是的，雖然你半年來從不在意，現在終於想到要問我了。還有，以後開玩笑的部分交給你負責，我可沒有你那麼好的幽默感。」

Erik不發一語地繼續瞪著Raven，但 Charles很快就插進來。  
「這是一個非常好的主意，Raven，為什麼我沒有早點想到呢？」  
「因為宣傳是公關部的責任，而且你已經為其他事忙地昏頭轉向了，不要再多想了，好嗎？」  
「不過既然你提到這個，我們現在還是可以為這件事大概定個準則，例如……」  
「爆笑、有一點瘋狂，然後不要太低級？」  
「Ok！還有……要發布任何訊息前知會當事人一聲，比如像剛剛那張照片，如果你先問我的意見，我會選Hank和我拿劇本當光能劍決鬥的那張。」  
「Charles，你對粉絲想要看什麼實在是完全沒有概念。」  
「抱歉插進你們的爭論，我只是想問寫出酒吧的名字不會產生什麼問題嗎？考量到我們此時此刻還在這裡。」  
Raven一把搭上Hank的肩後說：「好問題。雖然得到消息的人應該不會聚集地那麼快，但保險起見，還是要把演員的車子都移到門口，這樣演員出來亮個相之後就可以馬上離開。如果確定演員都走了，粉絲會自動散去。工作人員要晚一點才能出來，但就不會受到太大的影響。這件事交給我來處理！Charles和Erik本來就是我負責，Alex你呢？你怎麼來的？」  
「我和Sean一起搭地鐵過來，我應該跟他一起晚點回去就好，我不覺得外面的人會認識我。」  
「在你發了那條推文以後？我可不這麼認為，你也要進我車子裡了。我去跟Angel確認一下。」

最後在離開之前，Charles召集了所有人宣布一些事項：「Hey, guys! 相信你們都聽說或看到我們今晚啟用的宣傳手法了，又或者你們有些人已經做過類似的事，只是我們沒發現。很抱歉你們因此還得困在這裡一陣子，等到我們幾個人出去當魚餌引誘人潮離開之後，就能留給你們一個乾淨的動線。不管如何，還是歡迎你們幫忙宣傳，不過麻煩不要上傳一些太瘋狂的照片，我注意到你們其中一些人這兩天玩得很嗨。」Charles的笑容驅散了語句中譴責的成分，他溫和地說：「我知道這是一種紓壓方式，不管是參與者或是旁觀者都能得到不小的樂趣，所以讓我們首先感謝那些犧牲自己娛樂大眾的人！」  
等到歡呼和鼓掌聲平息下來之後Charles又繼續說：「我們還有大半行程要走，接著是街道拍攝、幫派老大Abel的部分，等到我們迎接神秘嘉賓和拍攝完結尾之後，就要去郊外出外景，最好的總是留在最後！大家這段時間也要多注意自己的身體狀況，雖然說一直在互相幫忙，但也沒有人能夠真正頂替另外一個人的工作，每個人都是這部電影獨一無二的一部分，我希望大家都能意識到這點。」

Charles滿意地看著整個劇組依舊歡樂但是漸漸轉為平靜， Hank似乎開啟了學習模式正在做筆記，而當他對上Erik的眼睛時，對方迅速移開視線的動作讓他知道對方仍因某些事感到不自在，也許是昨晚的不快，也許是今早的那個……擦撞。前者在今早雙方解釋過後應該已經化解，而後者他還來不及細想，他希望下一次和Erik對戲前有時間能夠認真思索，這個念頭又很快在Raven播打每個人的手機輪番催促之下悄然退去。

他們四個人出去的時候門口圍了一小群人，有Charles和Erik作為掩護，Alex和Angel各自順利地上了車，向他們打聲招呼之後，Angel就先行離去，Raven和Alex則在車內聊了起來。  
「你今天和Erik似乎聊得不錯，我不知道應該要恭喜你還是他。總之，勇敢的男孩，做得好！他通常跟年紀比較大的人相處得比較好，就是那種比較無賴可以無視別人臉色的類型，大概把他當成一個叛逆期的小鬼，逗弄起來比較好玩之類的。但現在看來可能是因為他真的很好笑，只是沒有很多人見識過他的幽默感，連我都沒有，所以感謝你今天讓幾千人發現這一點。」  
「沒什麼，我也賺到了不少twitter粉絲，應該是在期待我讓Erik說出更多笑話。」  
「拜託請繼續，我從來都不知道他能夠那麼好笑，我們大概花更多的時間在激怒彼此。」  
「所以你們相處地不好？呃…我不是……只是有點好奇。」  
「沒關係。其實我也不知道這樣算好還不好，至少我們目前都還能忍受彼此，這對我來說已經夠好了。」Raven轉頭看了Alex一眼後說：「這會讓你覺得可悲嗎？如果是的話你需要把心靈鍛鍊地更強硬，這個圈子裡令人無法忍受的事情太多了，這根本算不上什麼。」  
她想起Erik和Sebastian的那團破事不禁嘆了口氣，也許就是因為她仍然走不出這段過去，才會永遠只能看到Erik的其中一面，而如今似乎可以作為一個轉機。她對著好不容易終於鑽進車裡的兩個男人笑了笑，說了句：「準備好了嗎？我們走！」轉過幾個街角後便全速前進。

\-----------------------

註9：Honest Trailers，強力吐嘲熱門電影的簡介影片，真的頗好笑，但本意是為了吐嘲，因此會忽略電影裡嚴肅探討的部分。


	11. Chapter 11

久未回歸團體的人常會一腳踏入其他人可能根本還沒意識到的禁區，而Armando正是那個倒楣鬼。

在對戲的中場休息Armando向Erik問起Charles執導的情況，結果得到一串像是影評分析的資訊，為了應證，他找了個時機和Charles聊起Erik，也只有輕描淡寫的幾句，環視劇組一片歡樂祥和，他的人際關係雷達告訴他：有什麼事正在發生。

他強大的雷達很快幫他定位到兩位知情人，除了盯著那兩人互動的同時會埋頭做筆記的導演助理以外，還有看著看著偶爾還會拍幾張照的Erik經紀人，他找到機會先接觸的是後者，即使他們之前從沒交談過，他還是直接切入重點。

「介意跟我說說那兩個人之間發生了什麼事嗎？一般狀況下我會說問這個問題是為了維護片場的和諧，但我不想騙你，所以我承認一半是為了滿足自己的好奇心。」  
對方用讓人聯想到貓的銳利眼光審視他，由於感覺不到敵意，他也就坦然地任由對方打量。  
「果然薑還是老的辣。」Raven讚賞地點頭道：「我只能確定他們之間有一些尚待討論的問題，之前爆發過對劇本詮釋的分歧，那個目前看來是解決了。其他的問題我也還不確定，根本上應該就是兩個人都意識到出了問題，但他們因應的方法不太一樣，所以現在陷入僵局。」  
「嗯……所以現在是在靜候轉機？」  
「我是這麼想。畢竟我也不是什麼人際關係專家，如果貿然介入只怕會導致更嚴重的後果，一邊是我哥，一邊是我的金主，我不希望把其中一方逼迫到變成一個混蛋之後我還得選邊站。」  
「了解。你有和導演助理討論過這件事嗎？」  
「Hank？你覺得他也注意到了這個？也不是沒有可能……」Raven陷入一陣沉思。  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒什麼。只是在想要用什麼方法撬開他的嘴得到資訊，他之前沒跟我提過，以後應該也不會。我周圍都是一群頑固的瘋子，幸運的是我也身為他們其中一員，所以只需要跟他們比誰更頑固、更瘋就好。」  
Armando大笑了起來。「這真是個有趣的劇組！可惜我不能待太長的時間。」  
「你至少來得及加入我們的大戰。」  
「你們的什麼？」  
「大戰。我們已經準備好槍枝和彈藥，目前預計在你的領地開打，因為場地布置地比較空曠。不過我們可沒有白目到不先徵詢Abel老大的意見，老大意下如何？」  
「我想問『我們』包含哪些人……」看到Raven笑得像柴郡貓一樣古怪，Armando瞬間改口：「噢！也許應該問不包含哪些人？」  
「很少。我有跟Erik提過，他似乎不太感興趣。還沒跟Charles和Hank說，他們都忙到忘了擔心這件事，也沒認真想過為什麼大家這幾天一直維持那麼高的效率，很少進行平時那些小活動。老大會介意被我們耽擱半天的行程嗎？」  
「不會，我加入，而且我有個提議……」

直到當天Charles和Erik的手裡被塞了BB槍，身上分別被套上黃色和紅色的背心，而且工作人員分成黃、紅兩邊在他們身後吶喊著「隊長，我們要打趴他們！」或是「隊長，讓他們見識我們的厲害！」他們還不知道這段劇本早在三天前就由兩個人共筆寫下，並且獲得了劇本裡其他角色的熱烈響應。

而事先沒得到消息的Hank在場中巨變的一開始，就趁著其他人不注意準備溜進最近的拖車，在他搖晃門的時候其中一扇窗戶被拉開，探出了一把大型的空氣槍，他整個人僵住，門打開後一隻手大力把他拉進拖車。拉他的攝影師對他哼了一聲，應該仍在記恨他第一次見面時提到8歲時看過攝影師的成名作品。他花了一段時間才認出戴著護目鏡的是攝影師助理Scott，手上那把大型空氣槍更是為男人增添了幾分魄力。另外幾個工作人員向他說明聚集在這裡的都是不想參加遊戲的人，他又花了一點時間了解到這場遊戲從休假前就開始策劃，已經沒有人能確定一開始的策劃人是誰，負責組織推動的有好幾個人。至於三天前臨時決定將Charles和Erik安插為黃、紅兩隊的隊長，據說是Armando的主意。

Hank走到窗戶旁探查大戰的狀況，只看到一群瘋狂互相射擊的人。  
「這個遊戲有辦法分出勝負嗎？」  
「至少昨天還沒有討論出來。」  
「就像一群無聊的小鬼因為精力過剩跑來跑去，連個目標都沒有。」  
這次Hank忍住沒有說出這句評論讓Logan完全像個老人，他可不想被扔出拖車外面，同時，他也注意到場上的情況有些變動。  
「是我的錯覺，還是戰場範圍真的有慢慢向我們靠近。」

一個工作人員將窗戶打開一個縫隙，嘲雜的聲音灌了進來，但不斷重複的一句話令人幾乎無法忽略。

「打倒黃軍，解救戰俘！」  
「從紅軍的手上解救戰俘！」  
「縮小戰圈，解救戰俘為第一任務。」

「我開始懷疑我們是這個地方僅存的正常人。」  
回應這句話的是一片靜默，Scott率先有所行動，他打開了一個黑色軟包，倒出一堆空氣槍和BB彈。  
「我不願意當戰俘這種蠢到透頂的角色，所以我打算趁他們彈藥消耗到差不多的時候反擊，我們有拖車作為掩護，可以輕鬆把他們打地落花流水。」

又是一陣靜默，第一個走向前拿起空氣槍的卻是剛剛還在批評這個遊戲毫無意義的Logan。  
「我們可以擊敗他們，讓他們意識到這整個遊戲有多麼愚蠢。」  
不知道是這兩人的話或單純是無事可做引發了所有人的反應，有些人拿起空氣槍，其他人則整理起剩餘的空氣槍以及BB彈。

接下來就是單方面的大屠殺和一連串的驚呼與咒罵，直到Erik突然癱軟往下倒，被一旁的Charles用俯衝之勢接住，所有看到這一幕的人都停下了動作。

「Erik，我的朋友，你還好嗎？」Charles輕拍昏迷中男人的臉頰，男人醒過來時只有一瞬間的迷茫，接著就在Charles的協助下坐了起來。

「你還記得發生了什麼事嗎？」  
「Yeah! 有顆BB彈射中了我的脖子，然後我就暈了過去。」Erik說完才意識到剛才的話會造成什麼後果，所以試圖補救。  
「我想只是稍微擦過了我的脖子，但……我的脖子特別敏感，這就是為什麼我常穿套頭毛衣。總之我大概就是覺得有點痛，再加上被嚇到，所以大腦短暫停止運作，不是什麼大問題。」

近距離直面Charles有些惱怒又充滿喜愛的表情讓Erik心臟跳動的速率略微超出常軌，他做了幾個深呼吸之後緩緩站起來。

拖車上的人都下了車，剛剛持槍的幾個人已經圍了過來。  
「我感到非常抱歉，應該是我射中Erik的脖子。」Hank緊張到全身在顫抖。  
然而好幾個人也隨之表明他們有可能是兇手，在混亂的局面中似乎沒有人搞得清楚到底發生什麼事。  
「這是我的提議，我沒有考慮到拖車的高度增加了BB彈擊中頸部以上部位的可能性。」Scott的言外之意相當明確，但Logan馬上用行動表明他無法接受這種獨攬責任的行為。  
「難道你說的我們就要聽嗎？大家都是成年人了，又不是在參加夏令營的童子軍，我們有能力判斷你的提議是可行方案或者就是狗屁，不要把自己太當回事。」  
Scott的身體變得有些僵硬，顯然作為助理的這段時間他還沒完全適應攝影師過於簡單粗暴的問題處理策略。

「夠了。我想這次的事情給了我們一個教訓，那就是我們如果真的要玩，應該要約個時間一起去漆彈場，穿好全身的防護設備。畢竟不管我們現在幾歲，我們都能玩得很瘋狂，今天我們也證明了這一點，所以今後，拍攝場地不准出現任何空氣槍和BB彈，或者其他可能讓人陷入瘋狂的東西，等到我們都安然無事地度過這段期間，再來考慮約一天去漆彈場，好嗎？」

大夥的反應是點點頭然後開始沉默地收拾這場大戰造成的一片狼藉，只留下Charles、Hank還有Raven站在Erik周圍。

「你還有哪裡不舒服嗎？需要叫救護車嗎？或者直接讓Raven送你去醫院？」  
「不，不用，我真的沒什麼。」Erik轉動起頸部，又對自己的身體做了幾個測試後說：「我不認為有造成任何進一步的傷害，不需要太多擔心。」  
「好吧！但我堅持你明天要獲得適當的休息，Raven會負責監督，沒問題吧？」

Charles 眼眸裡的一些東西讓Erik說不出推託的話，他已經很久沒有體會到自己正接受關懷和照顧，那種滿溢的溫暖令人無法拒絕。能不觸動任何警報大舉入侵的東西也許才真正具有危險性，但他自認已經強大到足以抵禦危險和傷害，一味拒絕就像是閉著眼揮拳亂打，即使擊中目標，也沒有多大的殺傷力，倒不如等待看清目標之後，再制定對策。


	12. Chapter 12

一早Erik就被一陣一陣的震動聲吵醒，點開手機的通知列，那一整排的訊息大概涵蓋了整個劇組的人員，他先進浴室洗個臉讓自己稍微清醒一點，又坐回床上將訊息一條一條點開來看，他試著回復了幾個訊息，沒過多久大腦就進入死機狀態，他仍在考量回覆所有人同樣的訊息是不是一種敷衍的行為時，Raven已經自己打開門直接進屋。

 

「Erik，你醒了嗎？我幫你帶了早餐！」

沒有得到回應，Raven走到他房門口，沒有直接進去，只是敲敲門，並放輕了語調：「Erik～你不會還在睡吧？」

「沒有，我醒了。」

「好，你現在有暈眩、想吐、四肢發麻、全身無力之類的狀況嗎？」

「沒有。」

「那好，你現在可以走出房間享用全倫敦最好吃的貝果了，我只有在嘴饞到發神經的時候才會早上五點半去排隊，還接著趕著去買了Charles推薦的咖啡。天啊！如果每天都是那個店員值班的話我願意每天刻意繞去買咖啡。」

房間裡半晌毫無動靜，Raven在門口嘆了口氣後說：「我很抱歉，好嗎？我知道在你說不感興趣後，我們不應該硬是拉你加入遊戲，也許你早就知道自己有這種會在遊戲裡受傷的狗屁體質了……我只希望你知道大家都很抱歉，而且在那之前我們也玩得很開心，不是嗎？如果你真的還是很生氣，就今天在我身上發洩完，把情緒帶到片場去對大家都不好。」

 「我沒有在生氣。」Erik拿著手機走出來。「但如果這會讓你好過一點的話，幫我想想要怎麼回覆這些慰問訊息，我覺得我寫的都是一樣的話。」

「那就是回祝賀和慰問訊息的精髓。」Raven這才放鬆下來露出了微笑，她跟在Erik後面，順便觀察對方走路的樣子是否有異常，她身上肩負有任何異狀就要把Erik送到醫院的任務，還沒引起太大戒心之前要仔細觀察。

 

Erik坐下後先喝了一口咖啡，他有一段時間沒有造訪那家咖啡店了，如果Steve提起和Charles有關的話題，他不確定自己能不能做出適當的反應。他們會發現，或者至少會懷疑，而他暫時還不想跟太多人談論這件事，又不想輕描淡寫地帶過或情急之下吐出任何謊言，所以只能暫停造訪。

接下來他咬了一口貝果，在唇齒移動之間就吃掉了半個，也許他應該要Raven多推薦一些食物。

 

「哈哈！我推薦過的人裡面瘋狂到特地早起去排隊的也都讚不絕口，有一段時間它還是Charles和我之間的道歉禮物……」

「後來就不是了嗎？」

「後來我們慢慢不需要向彼此道歉了。」Raven聳了聳肩，表情因為回憶而有些恍惚，至少Erik沒有看出任何負面的情緒，他們兄妹的事他從來沒有弄清楚，也不覺得自己有那個資格和能力。

 

就像算準了一樣，當Erik吃完最後一口貝果，又喝了一口咖啡後電話鈴聲響起，他很快接起了這通不知名號碼的電話。

「Erik，我是Armando，Raven說你現在方便接電話。」他看向Raven，對方只是站起身開始收拾桌子。

「是，我現在可以說話。如果你打來是要慰問我的話，我現在什麼事也沒有，唯一讓我頭痛的是要怎麼回覆慰問簡訊。」

「當然不是！只是想跟你討論我們這隊的戰術有什麼缺失，一開始有點躁進，對吧！結果到中間彈藥就不太夠。你之前有玩過漆彈或像我們昨天這種不正式的射擊遊戲嗎？」

「沒有。」

「那可真是特別的第一次，說真的，我們可以之後去正式的漆彈場，幫你扭轉一下這次的經驗。」

「那我得要求兩層的護頸。」

「好！好！最後一件重要的事，讓你和Charles當兩隊的隊長其實是我的主意，我注意到你們兩個之間似乎有一點小問題需要解決，想說也許能藉由這個活動讓你們有不一樣的交流，可以甩去尷尬還有發洩一部分情緒，不知道最後達到多少效果，總之，希望你們可以順利解決。」

「……我不會讓它影響到拍攝。」

「我不認為目前有什麼實質上的影響，但這肯定對你們兩個都會造成一些影響，尤其 Charles是第一次當導演，如果沒有把你們之間的問題處理好，很可能會帶到下一部執導的電影裡。我不知道問題是什麼，所以不確定對你造成了什麼困擾，如果你信得過我，而且我也有一段時間不在劇組，算是個局外人，可以跟我談談，我這段時間都還會待在倫敦。」

「謝謝……我會好好想想。」

「只是一個提議而已，不要有壓力。就先這樣了，再見。」

「再見。」

 

Erik深吸了幾口氣，抬頭正好對上Raven探究的目光，他搖搖頭，Raven大概是除了Charles以外他最後一個會尋求討論的對象，只有在這個時刻他才意識到，他們三個人的關係早已盤根錯節，他做的每一個決定同時也會對Raven造成影響。

一封新訊息讓他避開了Raven的進一步反應，卻更是問題的核心。

 

_“Erik，現在方便講電話嗎？”_

_“可以。”_

 

「Erik，一切都好嗎？」Charles馬上就打電話過來。

「我隨時可以繼續拍攝工作。」

「很高興聽到這句話，但你還是好好休息一天，今天已經排了Pietro和我的戲份。」

「Pietro?」Erik皺起了眉頭，沒注意到對面的Raven已經說出答案。

「PietroMaximoff。我不確定你們之前有沒有見過，剛剛和他聯絡的時候，他提到明天拍攝的時候想在一旁觀摩，你會介意嗎？」

「不會。所以他就是你說的神祕嘉賓？」

「對，等一下就會變身成為對我憤怒又失望的弟弟。」

 「嗯，你現在在拍攝現場？」

「沒有，我起床之後準備了一下，等一下要出門，想說這個時候你應該醒了。」

「嗯，Raven送了早餐過來。」

「很好，我相信她已經誠摯地道歉過了。」

「附上全倫敦最好吃的貝果。」

「喔！是那個啊！我已經好久沒吃到了，實在是沒有辦法五點多起床，或許可以試試撐到五點多不睡覺。」

Erik可以想像話筒的另一側Charles整個臉亮起來的樣子，渾然不覺臉上的表情漸趨柔和，觀察到此一變化的 Raven挑起了眉毛，一臉興味盎然。

 

他們合力將這段對話多維持了幾秒，最後在Charles不得不出門的道歉中結束。Erik失望地發現Raven探究的目光沒有消失，反而增強了不少，但一注意到他的視線便隱藏起來。

 

「所以Charles請Pietro Maximoff來客串，我早該要猜到。」

「他們兩個關係很密切？」Erik不知為何感到有些尷尬，Raven倒是成功壓抑住一部份的情緒平靜地回答：「Pietro小時候常在各個攝影棚亂跑，他媽請的經紀人，或者說是保姆完全抓不到他。他和Charles很投緣，他媽似乎也認為Charles對他有好的影響，所以乾脆有機會就把他塞過來。他們早期也有合作過幾部作品，後來Pietro就去拍青春少年少女連續劇了。」

 

這又是單從Charles Xavier的作品無法了解的一塊拼圖，但又可以毫不費力地放入名為Charles的模組中，過去總總一塊一塊形塑成現在的Charles Xavier，但他彷彿能不經拆解便碰觸到最核心的部分。無法形容，卻可以從一個笑容、一句話、一個動作中辨識出來，讓他感到溫暖，讓他忘記言語，讓他自然而然地放下一切抵禦。

 

Raven仍然直盯著他，像在等待進一步的問題，又像在組織他身上的各種資訊。他沒有問更多問題，轉而從書櫃拿出劇本做準備，明天要拍攝的是整個故事的結尾，這天假期正好讓他可以從頭到尾再讀一次劇本。幾次感覺到屋裡有其他人的存在，Erik的第一反應是Ben今天沒出門，他就不用處理吃飯的事。Raven只有在午餐和晚餐的時候開口對他說話，飯後不忘監督他對身體各個部位作點簡單的測試，晚上吃完飯確認他的身體沒有任何狀況之後，Raven便宣布她今日的任務結束，隨著門開啟又闔上，他再次釋放體內的另一個靈魂。

 

***

 

由於前一晚Pietro住在Charles家裡，他一早就跟著Charles進入拍攝場地，昨天他給不少劇組人員簽名的時候都有聊上幾句，今天在各個工作部門東跑西竄更是如魚得水，經歷BB槍事件後工作人員暫時失去玩樂的興致，一個不斷拋出問題和奇妙評論的演員不會造成多少麻煩，反而能排解嚴肅沉悶的氣氛。

 

BB槍事件男主角踏入公寓的那一刻，幾乎所有人都動作一頓，Charles迎上去之後，工作人員們才開始以緩慢的速度進行手上的作業，轉頭、抬頭之間卻都在注意那邊的動向。雖然沒有任何人談到這件事，Pietro單看全場奇異的反應也確定發生過某件嚴重的事，他想也沒想就往全場焦點走去。

Charles注意到他後便作了介紹。

「Erik，這是Pietro，他這幾天剛好有個空檔，一方面他說很少有導演願意讓他在攝影棚裡面亂晃，一方面他近期也沒什麼機會接觸到比較資深的演員演戲的現場，所以今天跟我一起過來。」

「很高興見到你，我可以跟著叫你Erik嗎？在我小的時候這不是大問題，現在似乎就會造成某些人不快，所以我還是先稱呼你Mr. Lehnsherr比較保險。」

兩人握手後Erik回答：「Erik就可以。」

「Good! So Erik，謝謝你今天願意讓我在一旁觀摩，我沒有要抱怨什麼，但在我拍的連續劇裡面大家都還沒有太多的機會可以磨練演技，所以怎麼看都差不多。雖然我這次主要是來幫Charles的忙，但也把這視為一個機會，讓自己能接觸到更精細的作品和更成熟的演員。」

「你比一般人握有更多的資源，看你怎麼運用，我相信總會有些樂意幫助你的人。」

「是阿！」Pietro笑得更開了。「我本來認為你絕不可能會是其中之一，幸好我有這個機會再一次證實圈內很多傳言就是一群白癡的瘋言瘋語。」

「他可不是一直都是現在這個樣子。」剛走進來的Raven插了句，她已經完全脫出昨天的懺悔模式，毫不在意Erik的怒視。

 

「好了。Erik你先去準備，今天我不打算弄到太晚，我知道有些人習慣出遠門的前一天晚上才開始打包。」

Erik點頭離去的同時Raven又插了句：「比如說你自己。」

「是的，包括我自己。」

察覺到Charles語氣的些微轉變，Raven變得有些緊張。

「Charles，我不是……我知道那個地方對你代表什麼，但這一次所有的狀況都不一樣了，你和我正在變得越來越好。而且我覺得這群人看到那個地方，絕對會有一打以上有趣的主意，我們可以嘗試其中一些，現在我們有選擇權了，我們可以把它變成更好的地方。」

Charles露出一個微笑，握住Raven放在他肩上的手輕輕點了點頭。他看向周圍準備狀況的時候，才發現Pietro已經跑到Logan那邊去了，從小和大人一起工作，雖說仍未在真性情和圓滑之間取得平衡，至少還有觀察氣氛的能力。

 

Erik走近之前，Charles已成功設法將工作以外的事排除腦外，這結合了他目前人生中最美好的東西，能夠與他所畏懼的過去抗衡，況且還有期待，不只是更久以後的電影成品，他也很期待等一下看到Erik對於結尾的詮釋。

 

最後一幕描寫的是Septimus死後將公寓留給Evans，像是料想到他絕不會伸出手接下鑰匙，鑰匙和房地產權狀都是由律師事務所掛號寄來。置於一旁數日後，Evans終於決定拿起鑰匙再次踏入那間公寓。

 

_客廳已經收拾乾淨，不復他離開時書本和資料隨意堆疊在地上的情況，他在曾經活動的區域繞了一圈，擺設沒有多少變動。佇立於Septimus的房門外，他第一次打量房間內部，大部分的資料已經裝箱擺在地上，剩下一部分散置在桌上，他佇留片刻後踏進房間，緩慢地避開箱子移動。桌上的文件沒有吸引他太多注意，他很快掃過整個桌面，發現實驗時用的那支錄音筆混在筆堆裡，佔據了桌面的一塊。他拿起機器研究一下後打開，還有一半的電力，他看也沒看螢幕上跑過的字串就按下撥放鍵。帶著Septimus的聲音，他離開房間，走到客廳的沙發坐下，靜靜聽了一陣，他開始對著那個聲音說話，脫離實驗的情境，他隨意地提出問題，並在作出評論時表現各種情緒，幾次反諷和笑意都因為意識到周遭的空曠嘎然而止，最後他把頭埋進屈起的腿間，陽光打在他的頭髮上映照出一片柔軟。_

 

幾秒後，Hank才終於記起要喊卡，他臉上的忐忑像是為了要打破這一刻而感到不安，Charles很慶幸他不需要扮演這個角色， Erik尚未抬頭的那段時間裡，除了平復心情以外，他還需要努力壓抑住在整個劇組注目下走向前撫上對方頭髮的衝動。

 

Erik抬起頭後，第一個衝到他身旁的是Pietro。緩緩向前的Charles對上Erik的目光時只能用微笑代替言語，他試圖在Pietro滔滔不絕的讚揚結束前組織腦內奔騰的想法，最後還是只擠出幾句空泛的讚美。Erik並沒有進一步追問，或許是對自己的表現有一定程度的自信，如果Erik真的問了，Charles相信自己會毫無保留地暴露出內心深深受到撼動的那一塊，在無法確定對方反應的情況下，也說不上是懊悔或者鬆口氣。然而，他很高興能再碰觸到內心這一塊柔軟卻又堅韌的部分，也還不願讓此刻美好的感覺受到恐懼和不安侵襲，在舊地重遊的前一夜，那些東西已經太多了。


	13. Chapter 13

劇組裡的人看向城堡的表情讓一切變得好一點。

「Charles，你的朋友一定非常有錢。」Sean一臉敬畏地說。  
「是阿！很難想像他都過著什麼樣的生活，一定很艱難。」Charles淡定地回應。  
「只要想到吃飯、穿衣服都有一群人在旁邊看，就覺得這生活不是人過的，活像是動物園裡的猴子。」  
Logan的話讓Charles和Raven都笑了起來。  
「如果是他的話，也許更像是一隻山羊。」Raven對著Charles說，Charles因此又露出一個微笑。  
「你們那位長得像羊的朋友平時住在這裡嗎？如果是的話，他大概不怎麼喜歡社交。」  
「他是行為表現得像羊*，他已經有一段時間不住在這裡了。」Raven回答了Erik的問題。  
「他曾經討厭社交，但現在不再如此。」Charles這句接近自言自語的話被Sean的高聲回應蓋過，只有站得最近的Raven和Erik聽到。  
「拜託！如果我有這麼一座城堡可以假日帶朋友過來的話，我只需要說幾句話就夠了。」  
「頭腦簡單。」  
尋找攻擊來源準備反擊的Sean發現是Scott之後就洩了氣。  
看到這一幕的Charles笑著說：「不，事實上Sean說得對，這是一個很好的建議。Raven，我想大家坐了那麼久的車也累了，麻煩你帶他們到各自的房間。」  
「你可以帶Erik去，他和你住同一層。」  
「你的意思是……」  
「老地方。」  
Charles點了點頭，視線沒有從Raven的臉移開，想要找出對方隱藏的目的，Raven一臉坦然的樣子讓他無從使力，就沒有再多說什麼，轉身示意Erik跟在他身後。

「這是家族內部使用的會議廳，所以沒有什麼華麗的擺設。這個走廊上擺的畫作者都是同一個人，其中一任繼承人非常熱衷於蒐集這位畫家的作品。你一定要進來參觀這個廳，這是城堡內少數幾個用彩繪圖畫作為裝飾的天花板，畫的內容是信差Hermes如何用計砍殺百眼巨人，解救父親Zeus的愛人Io。」  
「Charles，你對這棟城堡相當熟悉。」  
Charles停下了腳步，轉過身對上Erik審視的目光。  
「因為Raven和我曾經徹底地探索過這棟城堡。」  
「我相信。看來你們和城堡的主人有相當深厚的交情。」

Charles可以看出對方仍有一些未說出口的疑問，但此時此刻他還沒準備好回答一些問題，雙方顯然達到暫時置於一旁的共識，這場導覽繼續進行，只是Charles沒有再特地繞去其他地方，直接把Erik帶到房間的所在地。

「我想這是我的房間，你的在轉角過去那一間。」  
「這個是？」Erik指著走廊另一頭的房間問。  
「書房，但每個房間都有書桌可以使用。」  
「May I?」Erik握住房門的把手。  
「當然。」

房內除了落地窗那面以外都設置書櫃，因此更像一個小型的圖書館，正中央是一個大書桌，落地窗旁則擺了一張躺椅。書櫃甚至高到需要在旁邊擺放梯子，書本仍是多到無法全部歸位到櫃子裡。定期來這裡打掃的人肯定特別為這個區域感到頭痛，但這失序的一塊仍是被保留了下來，像是在紀念主人生命中深具特殊意義的一部分。

「我實在不應該在把你帶領到房間之前先讓你發現書房，你看起來就像是找到了什麼寶庫，眼睛正在閃閃發光。」Charles雖是這麼說，卻一點都沒有後悔的樣子，反而顯得相當愉悅。  
「你的目光不斷流連卻不打算開口介紹反而讓我起疑。所以，現在我們應該帶上門離開嗎？ 你是嚮導，我會遵循你的指示。」  
「不。」Charles的雙眼也同樣露出他所謂「閃閃發光」的神色。「今天剩下的安排只是帶大家認識一下這棟城堡，我相信Raven並不需要我的協助。」

兩人相視一笑，將行李隨意放在書房一角，便將自己扔進浩瀚書海中，Erik偶爾脫口幾句對於書本排放位置的評論，Charles都不置可否。大半注意力被書本吸引的Erik也只是隨口說說，沒有特別在意，選好一本書後，Erik在中央的書桌坐下。

「你不打算試試這個位置嗎？」Charles指向落地窗旁的躺椅。  
「不，我不打算躺著追尋生命的意義。」  
「人對意義的追尋*，存在主義。我開始對你的書櫃感到好奇了，我的朋友。」  
「如果要找便宜的德文書，哲學是一個好選擇。」  
「這是我聽過最奇怪的哲學入門原因，但似乎又相當合理。」

Charles也選了一本書佔據躺椅那個角落，兩人或許察覺到夕陽西沉，時間流逝對身體的影響卻微小到可以忽略，直到Raven的聲音和出現在門口的身影打破了空間內的寧靜和諧。  
「Charles，我就知道你會在這裡。我開始後悔把你們兩個的房間排在這了，快點下來吃飯！我可不希望這個劇組之後流傳導演一進入城堡就不用吃飯、不用睡覺的八卦，聽起來像是什麼德古拉公爵的傳說。」

兩人放下書本跟著Raven下樓時，Erik突然想到一個重要的問題。  
「我們要吃什麼？」  
「互相撕咬或者是我們輪流做飯，選一個。」  
看到Erik古怪的臉色，Charles笑著說：「任何一個都會把這座城堡變成一座真正的哥德風古宅。她是在開玩笑，我們請了附近的居民來幫我們作飯。」

他們到達時餐桌上已經有不少菜餚，劇組裡的其他人也都在長桌上坐定。一位老婦人端著一盤菜進來，看到Charles瞬時一頓。

「Mr. Xavier，已經有很長一段時間了，能見到你真好。」  
「Mrs. Haddaway，感謝你來幫忙，看到你仍舊如此健康讓我非常高興。」  
Scott起身要接下Mrs. Haddaway手上的食物，卻被婦人拒絕。  
「謝謝你，這位紳士。這是最後一道菜了，甜點餐後再上。這些都是傳統的作法，希望你們吃得習慣。」  
「和我們一起用餐吧！」  
「不，Mr. Xavier，我……」  
「如果你願意和我們一起用餐，我會非常高興。」Charles柔和地勸說著，手上拉開Mrs. Haddaway斜前方的椅子。

幾秒後Mrs. Haddaway還是屈服於那雙充滿期盼的藍眼睛，Raven在她身旁坐下，Charles則移動到空著的主位。

酒足飯飽以及一陣對於食物的討論之後，Charles等到所有協助Mrs. Haddaway收拾餐桌的人都回到餐桌周圍，才搖了搖鈴鐺吸引所有人的注意力。

「抱歉，Mrs. Haddaway，我只是想讓他們知道我要說話。」Charles高聲說完後又回復平常的音調。  
「明天早上我會帶你們去拍攝的地點了解環境，那座湖離城堡沒有很遠，結束以後先回來，你們可以休息或是在附近找點樂趣，晚上吃完飯後再出發拍攝，如果順利的話，大家後天就可以真正在這裡度假了。」

離開之前Raven又再次提醒：「Charles，不要在書房待超過十二點，也不要帶書回房間看，你知道我可以把那個房間鎖起來並且藏起鑰匙。你這樣看著我也沒有用，我已經免疫了，我現在負責當這座城堡裡守護秩序的角色。然後Erik，規則對你一樣適用，等你們拍攝完，要睡在書房我都沒意見，但在那之前我有義務監督你們兩個的身體狀況。」

這是兩人為什麼在23:59分匆匆熄燈關上門的原因。 

分別之前Charles提出了邀請：「如果洗完澡後你還不準備睡覺，我的房間裡有一組西洋棋。我們似乎有過一個棋局之約，但一直沒有實現。」  
「我記得是在聊到Star Trek的時候，晚點我會過去。」

他們不得不在兩個小時後停止這場棋局，顯然Raven也監視了他們的房間。等到Charles終於點開訊息通知的時候，已經串連成一封極具威力的恐嚇信， 趕在Raven忍不住衝過來之前，兩人迅速收好了棋盤，然後互道晚安。

但那也足夠了。躺在床上的Charles想著他們在棋盤上的互動，之前的經驗中，他從來沒有意識到與對手之間有那麼多的眼神接觸，或許是因為雙方並沒有同樣熱切地推敲對方每一步背後的動機，同時拋出暗示來測試對方能不能解析出正確的訊息。那種張力來自他們之間的差異，為了達到相似的目的，他們使用的策略卻完全不同，他傾向先站穩腳步，洞悉對方的攻擊以及防禦模式之後，再利用整體的局勢謀算未來的目標，而Erik則擅長掀起混亂，找到弱點後不顧一切地猛攻，像是賭定對方一定會先放棄。  
Charles可以從對方的眼中看到相似的大腦活動──驚嘆於世界上居然有和自己思考模式如此迥異的人，卻有著相同的職業、相近的目標，甚至能從交談中獲得樂趣而非困擾。他們看到的是同樣的世界嗎？那些心意相通的經驗究竟建立在什麼樣的基礎上？更進一步的交流之後，他們會因為衝突太過劇烈而一刀兩斷，或是互補而產生更完整的連結？

這些思緒在腦內環繞，和這個房間喚起的回憶相互抗衡，過去和未來，絕望與希望，在兩端之間掙扎固然痛苦，他卻比任何時刻更能感知到他的生命此時以何種樣態存在。

***

第二天Charles明顯可以歸於正向的心情讓Raven皺起了眉頭。

「Charles，你昨晚睡得還好嗎？」  
「是的，我想比任何時候都好。」  
「你昨晚弄到兩點是在……」Raven突然領悟到什麼，轉往Erik的方向看去，又轉回來說：「這就說得通了！」  
「我覺得應該不是你想的那樣，我在說什麼，我根本不知道你在想什麼……」Charles說著說著笑了出來。  
「那不重要。你只需要知道，我非常高興你在這裡能夠露出笑容。」  
Charles點點頭，因為一陣哽咽別開了臉，發現 Mrs. Haddaway正在廚房裡看著他們，也是同樣笑中帶淚的表情，他對著婦人點頭，以一個溫暖的笑容回應。 

他們很快收拾好情緒進入餐桌，用完早餐之後，Charles帶著劇組人員，扛著器材慢慢走到湖邊。

「就是這裡了。」  
「Wow! 比我想像中大一點，而且我以為會養一些天鵝或鴨子，貴族不是常會在自己的城堡附近打獵。」  
「連續兩任的繼承人似乎都對此道不感興趣。」  
「我最近幾次看到這座湖，都會想到Mr. Darcy從湖裡起身那一幕。」  
「Raven！」Charles皺起眉頭。「我沒有想到你是Jane Austen那一類型。」  
「這不關乎Jane Austen，而是關乎Mr. Darcy！」

Charles只能搖搖頭，轉而走向岸邊的碼頭俐落地跳到船上後高聲說：「Erik，上來！」  
他伸出了手，Erik也沒有拒絕，對方找到位置坐下後，Charles熟練地解開綁在柱子上的繩索，一邊拿起船槳開始滑，一邊對岸邊的人說：「Logan，告訴我什麼時候要停下來，等我停下，你們就開始排練晚上拍攝的狀況。」

「你很擅長這個。」  
「我很喜歡這座湖。」

兩人在陽光下懶洋洋地閒聊，有時照著Logan的指示轉個角度。Logan大聲宣布排練結束後，Charles滑回岸邊了解情況，Logan兩手一攤地說：「現在什麼都不準，還是要等到晚上才能確認詳細狀況。」  
「我知道，只是讓大家先熟悉一下環境。」Charles點頭表示理解。

宣布解散以後，Charles回到城堡裡便往書房走去，然而也許是因為睡眠不足，沒有多久他就在躺椅上覆蓋著午後的陽光沉沉睡去。

\-----------------

註：這裡是在玩James，這裡也當成Charles演過人羊的梗，所以Raven刻意強調 “act like”  
註：《人對意義的追尋》一書作者Victor Frankl曾被關在納粹集中營，父母、哥哥、妻兒都在集中營過世(可以連結到電影裡的Erik)，作者在悲劇性的經歷中體悟到──即使在最糟的環境，人們仍能保有心靈的獨立與自由。


	14. Chapter 14

 

Erik 原本打算到書房度過一個下午，卻在廚房喝水的時候，被 Sean 邀請加入一場小型的足球比賽，他中學時也曾因為超出同齡的身高被選為足球隊的前鋒，因此沒有拒絕這個重溫舊日情懷的機會。

甚至沒有球門和守門員，一夥人仍然在草地上盡情享受了奔跑和攻防的樂趣。超過一半的人腳步開始變得虛浮，Raven便收起球強制中止遊戲，要大家休息一下準備迎接晚上不知道會持續到多晚的拍攝。

整個下午Charles都沒有現身，Erik預想會在書房找到埋首於書中的男人，沒料到卻看到對方在躺椅上熟睡，睡夢中仍雙手環抱著書。他緩緩靠近，目光在對方的睡顏停留了一會兒，對方柔和的臉龐顯得更加年輕，Erik可以想像對方年少時沿著書櫃信步遊走，反覆思量書本的排序，像是國王在巡視中規劃自己的領地。

Mrs. Haddaway兩次脫口稱Charles為少爺讓他確定了之前的推測，進入城堡後一些若有似無的線索串了起來，包括Charles和Raven提及城堡時奇異的態度，卻形成了一個更大的問題──為什麼Charles選擇隱瞞和這棟城堡真正的關聯？

而且Raven和Mrs. Haddaway都不作他想地全面配合，表示她們對此抱以理解，這幾乎可以串成一個劫後餘生的家族悲劇，但他不打算自己片面地完成這個故事。

「你真的應該試試那張躺椅，它擺放在一個日照相當適宜的位置，我很少會在唸書的時候睡著，剛剛大概是太舒服了。」Charles在一行人前往湖邊的路上說。

「如果明天沒有睡過整個下午的話，我會試試。」

「你喜歡這裡的話，我們可以下次一起過來。」

Erik可以看出Charles的表情透露了言語裡未傳達的訊息，想著對方多久以後才會吐露真相。

「這是一個很好的地方，我會期待下次能在這裡待更長一段時間。」

「我很高興你喜歡這裡，這裡還有一些有趣的地方，足夠讓人一段時間不會感到無聊。」

這個邀約似乎是誠心實意，但Erik不確定下次再來到這裡，他會願意陪對方繼續演這齣戲，或者會狠心戳破對方的謊言，畢竟他從來不覺得謊言存在善意。

他索性就讓前方的大聲呼喊掩蓋這場對話。

「Wow! 這簡直是完美的約會地點，在那麼美的星空下沒有人會拒絕任何事情。」

「哼！在鏡頭裡更漂亮，我昨天就在這待了一個晚上。」

「我盡量保留了這個驚喜。」Charles笑著說明：「我一看到劇本就想到這個地方，連Hank都只有聽過大概的描述，只有Logan還是需要先來看看，看到你們的表情還真是值得。」

他一一掃過Hank、Sean以及其他人的表情，最後停留在Erik相對平靜，只有眼裡光芒難以掩飾的臉龐上。

「Erik，我們上船吧！」

這次Erik沒有接受對方的協助自己踏上船，待他坐下後，Charles才解開繩索，拿起船槳滑到湖的中心，依著攝影師的指示緩緩移動到指定的角度。一切準備就緒後，Hank便宣布開始拍攝。

_「為什麼要我陪你來這裡？」_

_「這難道不是一個很美的地方？我總想著死前要找機會再來一次，結果就拖到這個時候。我不會說這是一個最好的時候，但也夠好了。」_

_Evans 的目光在對方蒼白而平靜的臉上逡巡，吐出了凝滯在胸口的一口氣後說：「不要說得像是完成了什麼死前的心願，你是要進戒毒所，不是罹患癌症末期。只要你有足夠的意志，戒除毒癮之後就能回到平常的生活。」_

_「但是有什麼意義？我為什麼要忍受那麼強烈的痛苦只為了繼續漫無目的地活著，何況知道自己沒過多久又會因為無法忍受虛無 *去尋找新的刺激。我會讓自己送命，只是早晚的事。」_

_「你那麼自暴自棄的話，怎麼不現在就下地獄。」 Evans有些控制不住怒氣。_

__

_兩人在船上第一次對上雙眼， Evans對於自己在對方眼裡看到的東西相當確定。_

_「你有過這個打算，是不是？」_

_「在這麼美的地方死去會是一件樂事，但我不一定有足夠的勇氣能夠獨自完成。」_

_對方臉上半是震驚半是憂慮的表情讓 Septimus笑了出來。_

_「不，我不會要求你協助我尋死。我沒有資格要你幫我承擔這個『要生存，或不要生存』的問題 *，何況還要考慮到我那不願接受事實的弟弟會對你做出什麼事。不過我很感謝他幫我連繫到你，也很感謝你願意陪我來這裡。」他伸手握住對方放在膝上的手。_

_「我希望你可以好好地過生活，不管是繼續當毒販，或者你有另外的打算……你應該知道你有選擇的自由，也有能力面對相應的後果。」_

_對方堅定的目光讓 Evans不情不願地點點頭。_

__

_「我想要在這艘船待一個晚上，願意陪我嗎？」_

_「……希望我們兩個都不會掉下去。」_

_「你掉下去，我也會跟著 *。」_

_「那真是太安慰了。」 Evans一計白眼掃向對方，看到對方的動作後也跟著找一個舒服的位置躺下。_

鏡頭從枕著船躺下的兩人慢慢拉到一整片星空，結束這一幕。

「太感人了！Erik，Charles，你們兩個快跳！」Raven在岸邊激動地大喊，其他人也跟著起鬨。

Charles爬了起來，在眾人的歡呼中脫下上衣後，跳進湖中。Erik爬起來時一臉震驚，此時Charles已經抓住了船沿。

「我希望我可以把你推到岸上，但看來是沒有辦法。Erik，你會滑船嗎？」

「你不先上來嗎？」

「不用，我覺得現在這樣很舒服。」

仍然維持震驚狀態的Erik開始小心地滑動船槳，極力避免掃到Charles的身體。在碼頭旁停下後，他把Charles拉上來，試圖協助對方綁好繩索。

「剛剛那整段我都拍起來了。」Logan對著上岸的兩人大喊。

「除了Jack版的幕後花絮我也想要求Darcy版的！」Raven也跟著大喊。

兩人緩緩走向劇組，其間Raven和他人合力推了幾個人下水，最後自己也被拉下去，等到一群溼答答的人都上岸後，所有人才一同扛著器材回城堡。

「明天大家就照著各自的時間表過吧！Mrs. Haddaway會做一些簡單的食物放在廚房，餓了就自行取用。好好享受這一天！」宣布完後Charles突然打了一個噴嚏。

「你應該趕快去洗澡然後換身乾衣服。」

Erik雖然是少數沒把自己弄得溼答答的人，一整天下來也感到有些疲憊，於是催促著對方回到房間。

「晚安，Erik，祝好夢。」

「晚安。」

洗完澡疲憊感反而又散去，Erik在床上躺了一下後，便起身走出房間轉進了書房。

「我看到陽台上書房透出的燈光，猜想應該是你。」

他不用抬頭也知道是Charles，站在門口的男人緩緩走了進來，腳步有些過於謹慎。他沒有打斷對方的步調，僅是等待對方進一步的行動。

「如果你短時間內不打算回到床上，我想跟你說些事情。」

「洗完澡後我已失去睡意。」

「我知道這要求很奇怪，但我還是想問，你願意再跟我去那座湖一趟嗎？如果不願意的話，也可以就在這裡談……」

「我不介意到湖那邊。」

Charles的笑容對他造成的影響力不知何時已經到了他自己都感到不可置信的程度，直到他們再次踏入那塊水色與天光交織成五光十色的奇特領域，那股充盈在胸膛的感覺才稍微緩了過來。

「你想要坐在岸邊，還是到船上？」

「你決定。」

Charles領著他再次划入湖中心，放下船槳後，那個在他眼中和星辰一同閃耀的男人望向遠方的星空，半晌沒有說話。

「在這艘船上，我能感覺到片刻無拘無束，所以當我喘不過氣的時候，會晚上從城堡溜出來，在這裡待上一段時間，大概從我12歲開始，20歲以後我就不住這裡了。」Charles看向他後說：「這是Xavier家的城堡。」

他的於動無衷讓對方牽起一個脆弱的微笑，他因此皺起眉頭，在對方陷入更深沉的情緒前開口解釋。

「我猜到了。我不知道你們三個人誰露出的破綻比較多，總之全部都串在一起。」

「我不是刻意要……這是有原因的。」

「我相信，所以我在等你的解釋。」

Charles突然笑了起來，笑到彎下了腰，起身時眼角甚至帶著淚光。

「我覺得我非常愚蠢，我甚至不知道隱瞞有什麼意義。唯一的原因是我感到畏懼，畏懼那個學會用漠視處理問題的自己，畏懼那個在母親的病床前只處心積慮要勸服對方更改遺囑的男人，是這棟城堡塑造了他，我之後的人生都在逃離他。」

Erik靜待對方不再說話後才開口：「我很少有機會待在母親的病床前，因為我沒有辦法只待在她醫院附近工作。一切都是Sebastian Shaw幫忙安排，我從來沒有想過要和醫院聯繫。當我結束電影拍攝回去之後，發現她去世前一個人孤伶伶地忍受痛苦，這一輩子，我都不會原諒Shaw，還有自己。」

「不，Erik，那不是你的錯，你是個比我更好的人，你珍視你的親人，而我則是漠視她……很孩子氣的行為，以為這可以做為一種報復，也許她根本就因此鬆了一口氣。」

Erik搭上Charles的肩讓對方直視自己。

「我要把你的話還給你。Charles，那不是你的錯，而且我認為你是個比我更好的人，也許你無法和你的母親好好相處，但你相當珍視Raven，認識你們兩個的人都看得出你們之間深厚的感情。再說，從我認識你以來，你就不是一個會漠視他人或問題的人，還記得我們一起拍第一部電影時的導演嗎？」

「我還記得。」單是想到那段日子就讓Charles點頭時露出微笑。

「他就是一個渾蛋，我們所有人都不想理他，只有你，到現在我還是不知道你怎麼做到的，你總是能讓他不再堅持那些過分的要求，而且不是使用什麼阿諛諂媚或威脅恫嚇。那時候我就想，這個人應該是能夠了解導演真正想要什麼，而且也確實幫他做到了，只是以一種更好的方式。直到現在你還是那樣的人，你也同時風趣、機智、有影響他人的能力。」

一股腦說完後Erik才開始感到恐慌，他急於安慰對方而把心掏了出來，卻不知道怎麼塞回去，他不敢再說任何一句話，怕會暴露更多。

「謝謝你，Erik。」沉默一陣子後Charles只說了短短一句，但已恢復平常的神色。

兩人又各自沉默地望向星空一段時間後，Charles才提議回到城堡，在Charles的房門前，準備踏入房間的人先打破了沉默。

「我們好像還有一局棋還沒下完，要現在繼續嗎？」

\---------------------- 

 

註：此處Septimus用的字是ennui，意思是無法可解的無聊、厭惡、憂鬱，這裡引申為虛無。

註：Hamlet的名句 “To be or not to be, that is the question”。

註：改自Titanic的名句 “You jump, I jump”，變成 “You drop, I drop”


	15. Chapter 15

事實上，他們把那局棋擺出來，好像只是為了要弄亂它。

 

先是在爭論棋子原先位置時手交疊在一起，接著是唇，花了不少時間將手伸進對方的衣服裡互相愛撫之後，終於是赤裸的身體。

 

「等等！」

Erik像是觸電一樣迅速地將雙手伸回，Charles將他拉近用幾個親吻安撫。

「我只是要去拿保險套和潤滑劑。」

「你隨身帶著這些東西？」未說出口的是對於他們將要做到這一步的訝異。

「我習慣放在旅行組合包裡，我無法確認當下想做到哪一步，但至少可以確保自身健康以及感覺舒適。」

Charles自然的態度緩解了Erik的尷尬，他和同性的性經驗還停留在中學時期玩樂性質的互相撫慰，所以無法確定是否能接受更進一步，但當身旁的人是Charles，他無法抗拒進行深入探索的誘惑。

 

先派上用場的是潤滑劑。Charles撫上兩人陰莖的快感讓Erik閉上了眼，這不妨礙他用唇舌繼續探索Charles的身體，以每一次的戰慄和呻吟作為指標，故意在敏感點周圍環繞挑逗，或是反覆刺激將感官逼至極限。

 

相繼攀上高潮後，兩人懶洋洋地交纏在一起親吻，像是看出他的遲疑，Charles主動採取進一步的行動。

「我會開始擴張自己，等一下你可以隨時加入協助我，如果你不想做到之後的那一步也沒關係，我們有其他的方法可以達到高潮。」

 

Charles摸索了一陣子便找到一個舒適穩定的節奏，在眼神以及呻吟的挑逗之下，Erik終於將一根手指伸入Charles的體內，迎接他的是炙熱濕滑的觸感，以及其他手指的逗弄，他又陸續加入幾根手指，Charels的手指退出撫上自己的陰莖，留給他更大的空間，他在喘息聲中更加賣力地尋找能帶給對方強烈高潮的神秘地帶，先是絞住手指的一陣痙攣，後是一陣胡言亂語，但至少「停下」這個字還依稀能辨認出來，他的手指停留在裡面，不敢推進也不敢退出。

 

 「如果你願意的話，就現在退出手指，套上保險套然後進入我，我希望我們能一起達到高潮。」

退出手指後，炙熱的印象還刻在腦中，Erik胡亂套上保險套，Charles倒了一點潤滑油在上面後，用手引導對方的陰莖進入體內，潤滑以及放鬆使得過程雖然緩慢但還算順利，完全進入之後，Erik試探著開始小心地退出又進入。Charles任由他自行探索，只偶爾以嚙咬和揉捏吸引他的注意力，換得一兩個親吻。Erik開始依循自己的需求加快速度後，Charles也抓回對於自己身體的掌握，當Erik推進時，他抓準時機迎上，引導對方以各種角度擦上前列腺，一陣陣痙攣使得雙方發出各種意味不明的驚呼和呻吟，沒有多久便雙雙達到高潮。兩人抱著彼此喘息，過了一陣子Erik才退出來，將保險套扔到垃圾桶後回到床上，兩人隨意地將被子扯到身上，互相依偎在彼此的溫暖中入眠。

 

第二天，Erik是在快要接近高潮的情況下醒來，他下意識地在一片溫熱的包裹中進行律動，然後暈呼呼地看著Charles從他的腿間探出來，爬到他身上開始一個緩慢的深吻，等到他清醒到足以提出問題已經是一段時間之後的事了。

「Charles，剛剛你是…你不需要……」

「如果你指的是口交，你完全不需要擔心，Erik，我喜歡做這個，在我有主導權的時候，而剛剛你等於是任我宰割。」

Charles笑著在對方的眼角印上一吻，又順著額頭、鼻樑吻上嘴唇，兩人的手也沒閒著，經過昨晚的探索後更能達成自己預想的效果，但也常受到對方的干擾減弱思考的能力，然而沒有人真正在乎。在床上幾番掙扎後，兩人終於因為相繼鳴叫的肚子下床，回到各自的房間盥洗，並換上一套沒有因為胡亂堆疊在地上一夜而充滿皺褶的衣服後，他們下樓到廚房拿點食物。接著，似乎已經計畫好了，Charles領著Erik從廚房旁的樓梯下去，眼前出現一扇設了密碼鎖的厚實鐵門。

 

「容我向你介紹這棟城堡的酒窖，雖然現在裡面擺放的都不是陳年佳釀，但場地仍是好的。」

一打開門便是濃烈的木頭香氣順著冷意撲面而來，攀附上每一寸肌膚，除了一排一排的木製酒架以外，連裡面擺放的桌椅、櫃子都是木製品，與集中放在一區的酒瓶長期在一片寧靜陰暗中沉睡，大量的空洞顯露出全部填滿時會是多麼壯觀的景象。

 

「我小時候，這裡還有滿滿的酒瓶，相較於前人，母親大概更樂意於消耗而非收藏酒類，我一直都知道她在酗酒，但直到財產清點確認時，才意識到這個酒窖已經空了大半。如果她拿去賣了也好，不會讓一個已經被過多烈酒毀了味覺的人糟蹋這些美酒。」

Charles閉上眼，深吸了幾口氣後迎上Erik的審視，搖搖頭後勾起一個淺淺的微笑。

「我只是花太少時間想這些事，到現在還沒理清，也許開始去想反而是件好事……感謝這個機會，還有你，讓我能夠說出這些事情，所有的一切都值得開個幾瓶慶祝。」

Charles深情的凝視讓Erik像是被擊中一般，半晌後才吐出一句：「我對酒沒有研究，你選就好。」

「我討厭所有會讓我聯想起她的酒，那代表了大部分，所以我也不曾費心研究，我想我們可以選擇相信管理人的品味。」

 

Charles隨意選了一瓶1980年份的白酒，他從櫃子裡拿出開瓶器和兩個杯子，在杯子倒了一些等待醒酒。即使攝入體內的食物會產生熱量，只穿著輕薄的衣服在低溫中坐了一段時間後，兩人不禁先後打起哆嗦，Charles突然站了起來。

「來跳舞吧！」Charles甚至伸出了一隻手。

Erik還反應不過來，Charles直接把他拉起來，掏出手機播放音樂後，隨著旋律隨意地擺動身體。

「這首歌的精神就是隨你高興地跳舞，因為那可以表現出你的全部。 _比起談話，我更樂意跟你跳舞*。」_

Charles一邊唱著，一邊拉起Erik的手帶著他擺動與轉圈，受到輕快的旋律以及眼前人的鼓勵，Erik終於也從小幅度開始擺動起來，之後酒杯和食物也加入擺動的行列，等到他們都累了坐回椅子上，桌上的食物和酒已經消耗得差不多。

「你可以考慮邀請其他人加入，那個場面一定會很有趣。」

「慶功宴那天可以考慮，大家喝醉之後也會比較放得開。」

「而且會吃下任何眼前的食物。」

「也會累到無法拿出任何危險的玩具。」

「你真的對那次意外相當在意。」

「你倒下的時候我真的嚇壞了。」

Charles緊張的神色和細微的關懷又重新浮現，而他在湖上試圖阻止Charles陷入自暴自棄的時候，身上湧現的應該就是相似的情緒和力量，那麼強烈，充滿責任和使命感。Erik握住身旁人的手，舉到唇邊印上一吻後說：「我們應該上去，這裡太冷了。」

 

不約而同，上樓之後他們都往書房走去，這次Charles成功說服Erik坐到躺椅上，自己則靠在椅子的側面上，預備隨時可以把對方的頭拉下來親吻。但一打開書本他短時間內不會想到其他，所以Hank進入房間時並沒有看到什麼太過刺激的畫面，單是兩人親暱的姿勢仍足以說明一些事情。

 

一些後製的問題使得Charles和Hank必須趕回倫敦市區，由於Raven作為他們的司機，Erik也跟著提早離開。一路上兩人接到電話，討論之後又播出更多的電話，Erik一直試圖從有限的資訊中歸結出詳細情況，Raven提出的幾個問題達到一定程度的幫助。車上另外三人似乎都沒有注意到他的沉默，這就是現代生活，人與人之間距離如此接近，卻宛如處於不同的世界。城堡裡的經歷就像是一場夢境。

 

兩天後的一封簡訊讓這場夢稍微變得真實一點。Erik迅速坐上機車到咖啡店點了三杯特調。Steve看到他顯得相當高興，而Tony表達興奮的方法是不斷為了尋找某些不存在外面的材料跑出來插個幾句話又回去。咖啡終於做好在包裝的時候，Tony突然問了句：「這是要帶給Charles的嗎？如果是的話我要寫上咖啡的品名。」

他說是之後Tony的眼球以驚人的速度轉了幾圈，終究沒有在他踏出店門之前做什麼評論。

 

日子隨著電影後製的進程一天一天過去，Erik也進入其他拍攝檔期，但只要有空，他還是會為Charles送咖啡，同時了解目前的情況。而關於他們兩人的進展，有些人即使知情，比如Hank和Raven，態度仍然沒有什麼改變，只是偶爾撞見他們親熱的時候有一些不同的反應；有些人似乎得到了一部分的資訊，因此表現出禮貌的好奇，比如Armando，就透過電話分別向兩人隱晦地打聽了一下狀況，但由於兩通電話打來時，兩人距離都近到能一起聽到話筒內容，因此變成一場有趣的遊戲；有些人則是自己推出了結論，並為此得意洋洋，比如Tony。

 

「你這一個月來這裡買咖啡的頻率和時間點都能支持我的推論，即使你們從來不一起來也沒用，你沒有什麼可以反駁的吧！」

看著Ipad上的統計圖表，Erik算是見識到有人可以把一件無聊的事情提升到……非常高端但更顯得無聊的層次。

「他總是這麼認真嗎？」Erik轉向一旁沒有特別反應的Steve。

「只有他特別有興趣的時候。」

「我應該說深感榮幸嗎？」

「其實只要你或Charles早點證實他的推測，他就不會如此興致勃勃。順帶一提，如果你們一起過來的話，我可以幫你們安排一個隱密的位置。」Steve的提議總是誠懇地讓人無法拒絕。

「也許這陣子忙完之後吧！」

 

他們忙了好一陣子，因為新的拍攝工作，Erik已經在洛杉磯待了兩個月，收到Charles發給全部劇組，說明電影已經後製結束的信之後沒多久，便接到了Charles的電話。

 

「Erik，我們做到了。」

「是的，我們做到了。」

接下來的幾秒鐘只有呼吸聲在話筒之間傳遞，所有關於這部電影，以及他們之間的回憶瞬間湧現，今日所有的一切，都由過去造就，而當他們再次開始說話，未來即繼續鋪展。

 ------------------------------

  

註：原歌詞 “I'd rather dance than talk with you”出自Kings of Convenience的《I’d Rather Dance with You》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為實在太喜歡AO3的介面，所以把近期完成的中長篇放過來，由於我拖延的壞習慣，這篇花了我半年才完成，所以裡面也乘載了這段時間的一些體悟以及生活點滴，當然最重要的是滿滿的對Erik&Charles的愛。  
> 非常建議大家去看 I'd Rather Dance with You 的MV，可愛到我每次看完都會心情很好，也很感謝各位看到這裡，如果有任何想法都歡迎給我一點回應。


End file.
